A Learning Experience
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Alex gets Justin to teach her all sorts of things. Set during Season one. Jalex. Incest.
1. That Undeniable Spark

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on disney channel.**

**A Learning Experience: That Undeniable Spark  
**

Justin shifted nervously from foot to foot outside his sister's bedroom door. His parents' had gone out on a dinner and movie date and Max was sleeping over at his friend Alfred's house. That had left him alone in the apartment and he had planned on having a manly night alone sitting around in his underwear watching truly horrendous action flicks, rating the female lead actress on a scale of hotness from one to ten. A perfectly decent if not boring way to spend a Friday night when your goth girlfriend was out of town visiting her grandmother in New Jersey. But then his plans had run into a hitch when his sister had come stomping into the loft in tears right in the middle of 'Big Trouble in Little China'.

Now instead of watching the goofy over the top martial arts spoof he was standing in front of her door wondering if he should knock or just walk right in. He pressed his ear to the door holding his breath in an effort to be extra quiet so he could hear what was going on inside. He heard sniffling followed by foot steps. Jerking up he managed to step back just in time to avoid being hit in the face by the door she roughly slammed open.

Alex stood there glaring angrily at him as if all the problems in the world were his fault. "God! What do you want?" she yelled her face red and splotchy mascara running down her cheeks.

Justin shrugged his shoulders trying his best to act nonchalant. If she knew he was worried about her it would only make her more pissed off. "Well…I just wanted to check and see if you were okay." he said neutrally but failed to keep the warm concern out of his eyes.

Alex's glare turned into a sneer. "Well, actually now that you mention it I am feeling a little nauseous." Alex paused

Justin frowned stepping forward to feel the temperature of her forehead but she cut him off with a cruel remark. "But then that could easily be fixed by you putting on some clothes. I mean what are you doing prancing around in your underwear with that body?"

Justin visibly flinched hurt swirling in his eyes. He was very self conscious about his body. He was a geek after all. He spent a lot of time working out to try and make sports teams in an effort to make his dad proud but he always seemed to be a bit short from the top cut. He would never be that brawny team captain that all the girls swooned over but that wasn't so bad. He was more of an independent thinker then a team player anyway. And he liked his body even though he couldn't bring himself to use the gym showers in front of all those other guys. Still the jibe stuck him. When he looked up into Alex's eyes he expected to see malice or maybe even triumph at the knowledge that she had hurt him but all he saw was watery misery.

"Alex…. What's wrong?" he questioned waiting patiently for a reply.

Alex felt like crap. She had just had the worst date in the world and she didn't know if it was her fault that her relationship sucked or Riley's. He was her first real boyfriend so she really didn't have anything to compare it to. Then she had come home crying and Justin had seen her with tears in her eyes which just made her feel super vulnerable. So she had lashed out at him in an effort to some how normalize the whole situation. It was normal for them to fight after all but the hurt in his eyes had only made her feel worse. And she was back on the verge of tears.

Justin sensing that she wasn't going to talk about this right now decided to compromise. He pulled his sister in for a comforting hug. "Alright you don't want to talk but maybe you want to watch movies with me? You change into your P.J.s and wash your face and I'll make popcorn and milkshakes?" he tempted tilting his head questioningly.

When she had first come in all Alex had wanted was to be alone with her thoughts but now that she was here in her brother's comforting embrace she found that the opposite was true. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts were unpleasant now popcorn and milkshakes on the other hand were extremely pleasant. Pulling away from his freshly scented completely not repulsive body she put on a wobbly smile.

"Okay, but you better remember to put extra whipped cream and cherries on top of my milkshake or there will be hell to pay." Alex demanded importantly as if she were doing him a favor by deciding to hang out with him.

Her snappy remark however failed at being threatening because Justin merely chuckled at her ruffling her hair and went down to the kitchen to start on the milkshakes. Alex following her part of the deal headed to the bathroom to wash her face before going in her room to take off her clothes and slip on an over sized t-shirt. When she came back down to the living room Justin was already sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap the movie already playing. There was also a pitcher of milkshakes on the coffee table along with glasses and bowls of whipped cream, cherries, and flavored syrups.

Alex fixed herself a milkshake with extra chocolate syrup and decided if she was going to be miserable anyway she might as well gorge herself on sugary calories. She tried to get into the movie but she really didn't know what was going on since she came in about half way through it and it looked really ridiculous anyway. Her mind started drifting to the awful date she had tonight and before she knew it she had opened her mouth and asked Justin a question.

"Justin, do you ever look at other girls when you are out on a date with Miranda?" she asked.

Justin looked at her weirdly before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah I guess so. A little. I mean you still look at other guys sometimes when you are on a date with Riley, don't you?" he asked back.

Alex nodded her head noncommittally. "Yeah I guess I do, but with Riley that's all he ever does. Sometimes it's like I'm not even there." Alex said frowning.

Justin frowned back at her. He didn't like the idea that Riley might not be treating his sister right but surely she would never stand for that. Would she? "If he acts like that then why even bother dating him?" he said asking her the same question she had been asking herself all night.

Alex thought it over for a second before giving him a half hearted reply. "Well. I worked so hard to get him to be my boyfriend. He's the coolest most popular guy in school. All the girls like him and all the boys admire him…" she explained as if she were trying to sell something.

"Yeah… you just told me what everyone else thinks about Riley, not yourself. Do you even really like him? How does he make you feel?" Justin prodded feeling sorry for his sister. She was letting her life be dictated by the opinions of popular society rather then her own desires.

"He makes me feel uncomfortable and insecure. He's constantly staring at other girls and when I mention it most of the time he denies it but I'm not stupid or jealous or delusional. Tonight we got into a really big fight over it and he said the reason he looks at all those other girls is because I'm not enough. He said I was too immature and inexperienced to satisfy his relationship needs. He said we should start to see other people." Alex relayed sadly staring down at her milkshake. She couldn't believe she had failed at her first relationship. Despite being the tough girl she had always assumed her first relationship would end like a fairy tale romance. Happily ever after.

Justin was not overly surprised at what he was hearing. He had always known Riley was a jerk so this only confirmed it. "He's an idiot Alex. He doesn't know what he's talking about anyway." he argued roughly.

Alex looked unsure if she should believe him or not. "He said I couldn't even kiss properly and that I was a tease." That had bothered her the most. She thought she was a decent kisser even though she had not had much practice. Kissing was overrated anyway, wasn't it?

Hearing the word tease definitely set on Justin's nerves. What exactly had Mr. Cool been expecting to get from his sister? Deliberately ignoring the tease part of her statement because he didn't even want the conversation to go in that direction he addressed the other part not even thinking about what he said before it slipped out.

"Whatever, I'm sure you are probably a great kisser." once it was out of his mouth the wrongness of it hit him. Nothing about that statement sounded right coming out in his voice but Alex didn't even seem to notice.

"Yeah," Alex nodded to herself staring off blankly at the television set. "You're probably right but I just wish I could know for sure. Like maybe if I had a practice guy to kiss. It wouldn't even have to mean anything… just for educational purposes." she turned to look over at her brother and as if a sign from God he had a tiny dollop of whipped cream stuck to his bottom lip. Although she was pretty sure God wouldn't give those kinds of signs her body moved into action before she could make sense of what she was doing. Once her lips were on his though she was powerless to move away or stop herself because it was the most amazing feeling and it shot through her whole body. Kissing definitely was in no way overrated. It was positively electric.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I'm supposed to be posting new chapters for "Do You Dream About Me?" and "You Can't Make Me" but here is the thing... I have a notoriously short attention span. The second Chapter for "DYDAM?" is mostly finished but I'm still working on one of the sex scenes which for me is the hardest most time consuming part to write. I've started on the chapter for "YCMM" but mostly it is being held up by me trying to write the sex scenes for "DYDAM?" but either way the new chapter for both those stories should be out soon. **

**This is my new story that i decided to start when i woke up at one in the morning turned on my computer and stared blankly at "DYDAM?2". It's set during season one. I know you maybe thinking Justin and Alex both seem dorkier or slightly more insecure but that is how i saw them in season one before the characters started to flesh out. So i hope you like it! And 'big trouble in little china' is not a horrible action movie but i don't watch horrible action movies so i didn't know what to put down. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! **


	2. It's Only Practice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel.**

**A Learning Experience: It's Only Practice?**

Justin had been avoiding Alex for the past fifty-nine hours and eleven minutes. He could tell you exactly how long because after she had kissed him the only thing that had been able to break him out of the shock that left him staring at her with his mouth hanging open had been his parents walking through the door. His father had made a point of mentioning the time because he was so proud of Alex for coming home before her curfew.

The kiss had been seared into his brain and it was hard to think about anything else. So with nothing much to do he had spent the majority of the weekend going over it in his head, reasoning out the whys and hows of his reaction.

It had been conditioned into him, since Alex was old enough to crawl, to close his eyes tightly when he saw her coming at him and he was cornered. It was the only smart thing to do. Protect your eyes. He had been expecting her to bite him, scratch him, slap him, maybe even head butt him so it had almost stupefied him when he felt her soft silky lips on his. He froze up because he had no clue what was going on. He even stopped breathing. That had been a stupid idea because just as he ran out of oxygen she skimmed her tongue across his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth gasping in dire need of air her tongue slipped right in. Then he had kind of lost his head. The rest was a blur of sensations. Her lips, her tongue, the taste of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and something infinitely more delicious. The press of her slender body against his and his brain going fizzy. He blamed all that on dehydration. He had obviously eaten way too much salted popcorn and sugary drinks. Dehydration could cause hallucinations couldn't it. He was pretty sure anyway. Maybe the whole thing had never actually happened.

They broke apart because they had both heard someone coming up the stairs. All he could do was stare at her and try to breathe like a normal person. Her face was flushed and her lips curved into a soft little smile. Her eyes sparkled as she quickly glanced at him giggling and telling him to stop staring at her. Their parents came in arguing about whether or not you had to go to a restaurant just because you had a two for one coupon. That's when the reality of the situation hit him and his brain started screaming out a question. A question it had yet to stop screaming at him. 'What the hell did you just do with your sister?' Frankly it was starting to give him a headache.

Currently he was at his locker getting his books out for his next class when an arm wrapped around him and a hand covered his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin in fear that his sister had caught him when a completely different voice than he expected spoke to him.

"So, did you miss me?" Miranda asked whispering sweetly into his ear.

Justin visibly relaxed but still remained a bit stiff turning around to face his girlfriend. Her physical closeness still unnerved him a little. They had just started kissing a few weeks ago. A kiss that had actually been his first and she kept sliding closer and closer to him at a speed he wasn't sure he could keep up with. He had never really done anything with a girl but it was becoming more and more obvious that Miranda had done a lot more then kiss before and she was expecting more from him.

"Of course I missed you." he assured her leaning in to kiss her lips. His nose bumped into hers and they both snapped their heads up rubbing their sore noses. Obviously he hadn't gotten the hang of this yet. 'Well it sure looked like you knew what you were doing when you were tonguing your sister on the couch.' a voice in his head sounded out.

He ignored the voice leaning in again this time determined to make the kiss work. His lips touched hers and then she slipped open her mouth. The flavor of clove cigarettes assaulted his taste buds and the smell seemed to travel from his mouth up to his nasal passages. It was all he could do to stopping himself from shoving her away. He just about choked on her tongue and then thankfully it was over.

He hated it when she smoked. She didn't do it often though so he put up with it. It was worth it to have a girlfriend. After all she was pretty, smart, they had fun together, and she didn't even mind that he was a dork. He felt pretty lucky really. He got the rest of his stuff out of his locker and turned around ready to walk Miranda to class when he spotted Alex standing across the hallway looking at him.

"Who's that creepy girl with your sister? She keeps on giving me a weird look. It's kind of disturbing." Miranda asked him frowning as she avoided Harper's eyes.

It took a few seconds for Justin to break his attention away from Alex to look at the girl in question. Alex wasn't frowning or glaring but for some reason he felt very uncomfortable. Almost like he was cheating on his sister with his girlfriend which was ridiculous. If anything it was the other way around but he didn't want to think about that right now. His eyes shifted to the girl standing beside Alex glaring daggers at Miranda, her face contorted in a disturbingly weird configuration.

"Oh, that's just Alex's friend Harper. Just do your best to ignore her. That's what I do." he told her grabbing her arm and pulling her around the corner towards her class.

Harper's stare should have disturbed him. It usually did but right now something else was over ruling Harper's creepiness. His sister's kiss. It was stuck in his brain and now every time he saw her or just thought of her he felt… strange. He had to get it out of his head.

* * *

Riley prowled around the school strutting his stuff. He was single again and he felt great. He was ready to jump back in the game and break a few more hearts. He smiled as he thought about Friday night when he had dumped Alex. The girl was cute but obviously not worth his time. She wasn't willing to give him what he wanted. He wasn't even sure if she was capable of it. The girl was a cold fish but at least she had boosted his ego when she had run from the restaurant with tears in her eyes after he had dumped her.

He strolled through the halls with an arrogant smile on his face as he came up on a turn he slowed down recognizing the voices of his ex and her best friend.

"Oh my God, Alex! I can't believe Riley broke up with you! You two were like the perfect couple! You must be so sad!" Harper cried out with both shock and sympathy.

Riley smirked to himself waiting to hear Alex's sad little voice.

Alex laughed richly at Harper's exclamations. "The perfect couple? That's funny Harper. The truth is that Riley was a horrible boyfriend. Really I'm just lucky he broke up with me or I never would have realized what I was missing out on." she said happily.

Riley frowned at hearing this. He wanted to break into the conversation and yell out. 'What the hell are you talking about' but held his tongue.

"What do you mean by missing out on something?" Harper asked confused.

The excitement in Alex's voice rose. "Oh just, Riley was a really bad kisser. He tried to blame it on me but the fact is I'm an awesome kisser. You see I ran into this guy after my date with Riley, and I know for a fact this guy does not like me. Well we kind of made out and it was…" she paused letting out a dreamy sigh. "It was just…. Amazing! The way it felt… I don't even have words to describe it and when it ended it was like he was in a daze. It looked like his brain stopped functioning." She giggled out.

Riley clenched his fists in anger. There was nothing wrong with the way he kissed and how dare she go and make out with another guy right after he dumped her. She should have been sitting at home with a box of Kleenex weeping into a pint of ice cream as she slowly got fat. Insecure thoughts whirled through his head and he missed some of what they had said.

"-in is sooo cute!" Harper crooned out excitedly.

"Yeah." Alex said in a soft fluttery voice.

Harper voice took on a shocked and confused quality when she shouted one word back to Alex. "What!"

Alex choked, clearing her throat she quickly spoke. "Oh, you know I always zone out when you talk about him. It's the only way I get through the grossness of the conversation." Alex assured her friend.

"Oh, look at that skank throwing herself at him. You know I heard she has a condom in her purse! I don't care if she is his girlfriend somebody ought go up to her and explain the school policy on PDA. It's disgusting." Harper spat out scornfully.

"Well she does look pretty skanky." Alex agreed with distaste.

Riley wondered exactly who this guy they were talking about was. Alex had denied any interest in him but by the sound of her voice she had to be lying. Yesterday he wouldn't have cared but after hearing her talk about how little he meant to her his interest in her renewed itself. In fact it was stronger than ever. He had to make her his girlfriend again. He just could not ignore the lure of wanting something he couldn't have.

Walking around the corner he scanned the hallway looking for the guy the two girls had been talking about. He didn't see anyone. Only the retreating figure of Alex's dorky brother and his goth girl friend. The guy must have already walked off. Taking a few more steps he walked over to Alex and Harper smiling confidently.

"Hey, Alex. Could we maybe talk alone for a minute?" he asked expecting Harper to get the point and just walk off and leave them alone.

Alex grabbed onto her friends wrist holding her in place. "No Harper is my friend. We were having a conversation. You're no one to me so if you want to say something to me just say it." Alex said coolly looking him straight in the eye.

Riley shifted nervously for the first time he could remember in quite a while. "Uh… well actually that is what I wanted to talk about. You see I've been thinking about our fight and things got out of hand. I really don't want us to be broken up. So it thought we could just forget the whole thing and pick up where we left off." he finished and waited for her to agree with him.

Alex frowned looking him up and down, making him nervous. "I don't know. I'm not really sure if you're worth my time, Riley. You didn't even apologize and you expect me to take you back? Are you even sorry for what you did?" she asked not even expecting an answer just using the question it illustrate her point.

Riley's eyes widened when he realized she wasn't going to fall into his arms and thank him profusely for taking her back. A burning started up in his gut and his head hurt a little. "But I am sorry! Of course I am! I love you Alex. I'll prove I'm worth your time! Just give me another chance!" he yelled out the words that he was sure would have her balling and throwing herself into his arms.

Alex looked at his skeptically. There was no sign of weakening in her eyes or face. In fact she looked a little bored. Her hand actually came up over her mouth and she yawned. Then one disinterested word came out of her mouth. "Maybe." she said shrugging her shoulders before turning her back to him and walking away.

Riley felt like he had just been stabbed. How could she not want him to be her boyfriend again? He had to get her back.

* * *

Alex made sure to get home before Justin. He had been avoiding her since their little make out session. She didn't really blame him. It was weird to make out with your sibling but she just had to explain things to him and then everything would work out.

She sat down on his bed waiting. He would come up to his room first to do his homework. Mom and dad were down stairs working in the sandwich shop and Max would be down there with them so mom could help him with his homework if he needed it, which he usually did. That left her with the perfect opportunity to have a private chat with Justin.

She was twiddling her thumbs nervously when Justin walked in. He froze the second he spotted her. Jumping up she grabbed his wrist before he could spin around and rush out the door. Her palm tingled where it touched his skin and suddenly she felt like there were at least a dozen frogs leaping inside her stomach. She looked up into his soft grey eyes and saw the fear in them, not the usual amusing fear she caused in him. This was different.

"Justin we need to talk" she started with the words that all men dread but once she said them Justin seemed to calm down.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he had expected when he walked into his room and saw Alex sitting on his bed, but for some reason the sight sent him into a panic. The words helped though. Talk. That was a perfectly logical normal thing to do.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Alex?" he said trying to keep his voice calm but failing.

Alex grabbed Justin's other hand and held it, sliding her hand on his wrist down so that she was holding both his hands. "I wanted to talk about our kiss." she said simply.

Justin tensed up. His hands unconsciously tightening their grip on hers. Well it hadn't been a hallucination. Now he had to deal with it. He couldn't exactly ignore his sister for the rest of his life.

"I don't really understand what happened there Alex. I just know it should not happen again." he told her uncertainly.

Alex frowned at him. "Why not?" she asked in irritation, like she didn't even understand that they had done something wrong.

Justin's eyes widened at her question. This was something he definitely shouldn't have to explain. "Alex! We're brother and sister! We're not supposed to kiss like that!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. "Well duh. I know that! But it was just a practice kiss so it doesn't count!" she scoffed at him.

Justin looked at Alex as if she were crazy. "A practice kiss! It didn't feel like practice to me!" he said irately. He didn't know if he was angrier that she had called it practice of that she said it didn't count.

"Look, Justin! We both need the practice. Riley wants me back and I'm probably going to take him back. I don't want to be dumped again. You, I saw you kissing Miranda this morning and it had to be the most awkward thing I have ever seen. Do you really think she is going to stay with you if you don't improve? I mean come on Justin, the girl keeps a condom in her purse. If you can't keep up with her eventually she will dump you and find someone else to use that condom with. We have to learn on someone and this is our only option." she argued aggressively.

Justin shook his head at her. "No Alex, there is no way we can do this." he told her flatly

Alex squeezed her brother's hands before releasing them and moving her arms to wrap around his neck. "It wouldn't mean anything, Justin. I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I'm just asking you to help me. Teach me. It's only practice." she said softly. Pushing up on her tip toes she pressed her lips to his. A thrill ran through her body when he didn't resist. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue run over her lips and moaned as it slid into her mouth.

It had snuck up on him. First her touch on his hands, then her body on his as she wrapped her arms around him. By the time her lips had touched his he was already gone. She seeped into his skin, was inhaled through his nose, and drunk with his mouth. She was like a drug rushing into his blood stream and heading straight for his brain. He never had a chance.

Alex grabbed one of Justin's hands and pressed it to a breast. Their kiss broke briefly. "Touch me!" she huffed out quickly before being engulfed in another kiss.

They fell over onto the bed. A tiny part of Justin's brain remained unclouded and it shouted at him. 'What are you doing with your sister?' he was really tired of hearing this voice. It was the same one that had pestered him all weekend.

Mentally he shouted back at it. 'Shut up! I won't have sex with her, besides, It's only practice.' trying to convince himself as much as the voice. It seemed to work because it shut up.

Taking his free hand he slid it under Alex's shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and his hand cupped over the soft mound, the nipple hardening instantly at his touch. Breaking away from her kiss he breathed heavily staring down at his sister. Her face was pink, her hair was wildly splayed against his pillow, and her eyes were hungry. As he leaned down to cover her mouth once again he repeated the words over in his head like a mantra.

'It's only practice! It's only practice! It's only practice.' he had to convince himself of that in order to save his sanity.

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter two has arrived! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. I know some of you maybe disappointed at the lack of sex but this story will be a little more slow moving. Don't worry I will get to the full on smut. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I've already mapped out the plot. If I had to guess I would say three to five more chapters but you know how I am always going off on a tangent so it could be more. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	3. It's All About Repetition

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel**

A Learning Experience: It's All About Repetition.

Justin went from avoiding his sister Alex to avoiding his girlfriend Miranda. Today she had finally cornered him as he was going to an alien language league meeting. She didn't ask him why he had been avoiding her or even seemed suspicious that something might be up. All she had wanted was a kiss. So he had done his duty and laid one on her. It was even more uncomfortable than any other kiss they had ever shared. Instead of knocking noses together they knocked foreheads this time. Her lips had felt oily and tasted like petroleum jelly. Her tongue seemed like an intruder trying to stab the back of his throat. Everything about kissing her felt wrong. He didn't know if it was because of guilt, awkwardness, or something else. Everything about kissing Alex however felt right. Their faces seemed to fit perfectly together as there lips met. She always tasted like something wonderful that made him feel intoxicated. And when ever their tongues touched it seemed like they moved perfectly together. He just wanted to put off thinking about the whole thing. Did he really need to think about what was happening? Yes. But for right now he was just letting it happen. He would worry about the problems later. He couldn't stop himself any way.

He had been meeting Alex in his room everyday after school for their little 'practice sessions'. They were actually supposed to be doing their homework which only made him feel triply guilty. He was stealing time from his parents when he should be helping them at work, lying about doing his homework which he was now getting up early in the morning to do, and oh the big one… he was making out with his sister and touching her inappropriately. Maybe he should add a fourth level of guilt because he really did not want to stop.

Today was no different from any other day this week and when he stepped into his bedroom he found Alex lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with her legs dangling over the side. When she noticed him she sat up quickly smiling at him. He couldn't help smiling back at her. It was nice seeing her sitting there almost like having someone to come home to.

He set down his bags on his desk chair and sat next to her on the bed. She immediately turned to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning in for a kiss but when he began to speak she pulled back looking into his eyes. Eyes filled with guilt and uncertainty.

"Alex… I don't think this is working." he said staring blankly off at the wall.

Alex jumped up from her seat on the bed in agitation. "What!" she cried out. "Sure it's working! Riley is practically stalking me and Miranda has been chasing you around like a cat in heat. Every time I turn around there she is. 'Where's Justin? Where's Justin?'" she said the last bit in an annoyingly mocking voice.

"But I'm not getting any better at it. We kissed today and it was worse than ever. We head bumped and our teeth clacked together. It's just always weird when I kiss her." Justin said despondently moving his gaze from the wall to his feet.

Alex smiled grabbing his head and tilting it back to look at her. "Oh, trust me you are getting better at it! Besides that just means more practice. It's like when I was in first grade and I kept on failing those spelling tests and mom and dad made you tutor me. Except we are tutoring each other. What was it you said about the key to learning?" she asked in a husky voice.

Justin looked at her strangely. His face screwed up because she was making no sense. Learning to spell and learning to kiss had nothing to do with each other. "Uhh… I before E except after C?" He said lamely.

Alex chuckled throatily and crawled into his lap facing him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Repetition. The key to learning is repetition." she whispered before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

At that point his brain shut down and his body took over. Taking her top lip into his mouth as she continued to nibble and suck on his bottom lip, he moved his hands from his sides and slid them under her shirt. His hands closed over her bare breasts and he moaned out at the feel of them in his hands. He loved touching her, loved the soft silky weight of her breasts in his hands and the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against his fingers as he stroked her. He knew she had bras. He had to do the laundry every other week as his regular chores but every time he slipped his hands under her shirt she was never wearing one.

He took each of her nipples into his hands and rubbed them between his thumb and forefingers. Alex gasped breaking the kiss arching her back and pressing her breasts further into his hands. Her hips jerked and they both groaned as her crotch rubbed against the bulge in his jeans.

Justin looked into his sister's face. It was glowing and rosy. Her lips were red and parted slightly as she tried to control her breathing by taking slow inhales.

"Are you sure it's okay that I touch you like this?" he asked releasing her nipples to focus on massaging the whole breast.

Alex bit her bottom lip and leaned into him tightening her arms around his neck. "Of course it's alright. You know the rules." she murmured against his chin. Then she leaned up further and took his mouth again.

Yeah, Justin knew the rules. The one she was talking about was 'no removal of clothes'. Since her clothes were still fully on her no rule was broken. It was a shame too because ever since he had felt them in his hands he had wanted to see them. What color were her nipples? How big were the areolas? Did her breasts look as perfect as they felt? Just thinking about it doubled his excitement.

Alex's body was aching. That's how it always ended. With her feeling a needy hungry ache through out her body. Wanting assuagement she began to roll her hips against her brother's lap. She was wearing a skirt so the only barrier between his jeans was a thin layer of cotton. She shifted her hips so that she could feel the bulge in his denim directly against her clit. Crying out in pleasure she broke her mouth away from his and buried her face in his neck moaning out her excitement.

Justin breathing increased. He wasn't sure if he was getting enough oxygen to his brain because he felt a little dizzy. Pulling his hands out from under Alex's shirt he moved them forward to grab her hips. "Alex! If you keep on doing that… I'm… I'll come." he warned her.

Alex didn't seem to care because she grabbed his hands off her hips and shoved him down on the bed pinning his arms at his sides. The pressure and speed of her hips rolling over him increased. He couldn't help but push back up into her a little as she moved but he held back his orgasm as long as he could hoping to keep from embarrassing himself. Then again why should he be embarrassed? His sister was the one holding him down on the bed humping him.

He listened to her panting in his ear as they ground together. The pants turned to whimpers, the whimpers turned to moans, and it all ended in one muffled scream. Finding her satisfaction she sought out his lips giving him a deep kiss as the juices from her pussy seeped through her thin little panties to soak the front of his jeans. He couldn't take it. Grinding against her roughly a few more times he came leaving a sticky mess inside of his pants.

Alex pulled her mouth away from Justin's turning to look at his clock "We have time. Let's do it again." she said in a sexy satisfied voice.

Justin's eyes widened. "Alex! Our work shift starts in fifteen minutes! If we're late mom or dad might come looking for us!" he shouted disbelievingly.

"Justin! What did we say about repetition?" she asked as if she were a teacher scolding a student.

"Alex!" he shouted again not believing his ears.

"It's the key to learning." she said in an incredibly enticing voice as she got off of him and rolled over onto her back.

Justin looked at her for a minute before mumbling out, "I guess you are right." and crawling on top of her.

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter! This story is kinda like when you first start messing around and you are a little bit scared because everything is new. So you do everything but have sex and then you have sex. I don't know when Justin will actually get Alex's shirt off but he will eventually and a whole lot more.**


	4. Location, Location, Location

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel. **

A Learning Experience: Location, Location, Location

Alex Russo smiled amusedly as she watched Justin dart around the corner and slip into the boys' bathroom. It was just too funny watching him run and hide from his girlfriend. The downside was that lately when Miranda failed to find Justin she tended to seek out Alex instead. For whatever reason she was beginning to find the goth girl extremely annoying. As she saw the girl approaching her she considered her options. The girls' bathroom was on the other end of the hallway so she didn't have a nifty little easy escape route like Justin. Then again maybe she could join him in the boys' bathroom. She zoned out at the possibilities of what could happen if she followed him in there and sadly that was a mistake. As she thought about shoving Justin up against the wall and crashing her lips against his Miranda came up behind her grabbing her wrist. Darn it, she should have known thinking too much would get her in trouble. Turning around she faced an anxious looking Miranda.

Miranda threw a friendly smile at Alex before launching into interrogation mode. "Hey Alex! Did you see your brother pass by here? Where did he go?" Miranda shot out the question as if she were competing to see how fast the words could fly out of her mouth.

Alex suppressed the need to roll her eyes at the girl's desperation. Geez, was her self-esteem so low that she had to chase around her boyfriend like she was a starving dog and he was the last juicy steak for miles? Alex quirked her brow at Miranda before answering, feigning ignorance. "No? Why is he looking for me?" she said innocently.

Miranda frowned looking away sheepishly. "No… Actually I was looking for him. It's strange, but lately I hardly ever see him anymore. For a while I've thought that maybe he was avoiding me… and… I don't know why but it makes him more appealing. I mean I wasn't all that into him at first but now that he is so aloof it's like I can't stop thinking about him." red faced she blurted out the confession without realizing it then shoved a hand over her mouth before more could spill out.

Alex only smirked at the goth girl. "That's just a bit screwed up, isn't it?" she said biting back her full blown laughter to a small snicker. It figured that Justin would somehow attract this weird girl. He was running from fear of kissing her and she thought he was just being distant. She even wanted him more for his desperation to avoid her. Her brain had to be totally warped.

Miranda pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked into Alex's eyes pleadingly. "Oh God! Please promise me you won't tell him I said that!" she shouted out sounding panicky.

Alex shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "Whatever… I don't think I would really have anything to gain from telling him anyway." she said aloud silently adding that if she did think up a way to use it to her advantage she definitely would. Miranda however seemed to take her response to mean that she would keep her secret.

Miranda beamed at Alex. "Thank you so much! If he knew what I was thinking he might think I was a wacko or something. It would definitely go against my feminist image." she looked down at the tiled floor for a moment before nervously looking back up at Alex. "So… Do you know how experienced Justin is?... because my parents are going out of town next weekend and I was kind of hoping that… well you know. I can't really tell by his kisses. They are so bumbling but I'm thinking maybe that was my fault somehow and that is why he avoiding me now. Do you know how many girls he has been with?" Miranda questioned.

Alex's mouth hung open. The fact that Miranda was saying these things to her, Justin's little sister, was crazy. So yeah she knew the answers and yeah she had gotten to second base with him but Miranda didn't know that. This was a wholly inappropriate conversation for Miranda to be having with her boyfriend's sister. She was starting to think maybe the girl really did have a screw loose.

She finally broke out of her disturbed state of shock to answer. "Uh… no. I don't know. I got to go now so… bye." Alex said turning to leave.

"Wait," Miranda called out waiting until Alex turned back to face her. "If you see Justin tell him I need to talk to him. I want to invite him over when my parents are out of town. Since he is avoiding me maybe you could help me out by hinting at what he is gonna get." she said suggestively her brow quirking and a trashy smile spreading over her face.

Alex's face scrunched up in disgust as she turned away from Miranda. The thought of Miranda and Justin scrumping made her want to barf. It was all sick. The thought of it, the image in her head, sick. Disgusting. "Slut!" the word spilled out of her mouth with quiet contempt.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Miranda asked.

Alex turned back around smiling with false sweetness. "Oh, nothing, just talking to myself!" she said cheerily.

The bell rang and Miranda finally left her alone. As all the other students filed into their classes one point stayed in her mind. Justin had yet to leave the bathroom. Looking around she saw that the halls were mostly empty now. She managed to slip into the boy's bathroom with out anyone noticing her.

As she entered she was met with a high pitched scream. Zeke seemed to be having a problem at the urinals. He shuffled around frantically in what she could only assume was an effort to get his penis back in his pants and the fly zipped up. He was nearly in tears when he finally got his pants refastened and was running towards the exit.

Alex rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "I didn't even see anything! Not that I would want to. You'd have to pay me to look and trust me it wouldn't be cheap!" she shouted her harsh tone causing him to burst into sobs as he made his escape.

She looked around to find Justin and finally noticed him standing next to the door with his back pressed up against the wall. "Hi, Justin. Fancy seeing you here." she said placidly as if her meeting him in the boy's bathroom was an everyday occurrence.

Justin stared at her incredulously a frown etched on his features. "Alex! What are you doing in here? You made Zeke cry." he said with exasperation.

Alex scoffed at this. "Oh whatever. Let the baby cry. He'll get over it. I came in here to see you. Miranda is looking for you and here you are cowering in the bathroom. Because of you, I had to listen to her talk about wanting to do it with you." she shuddered spiting out the words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.

Justin's mouth fell open and his face paled looking panicked. "W-w-what? We haven't even managed a decent kiss yet and she already wants sex!" he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she seems to think you are avoiding her because she is doing something wrong. Somehow she has gotten it into her head that you are way more experienced than you actually are. I thought you told me she was smart?" Alex explained taking the opportunity to insult Miranda as she went along.

Justin didn't seem to notice the insults though, "She wants to have sex…" he said his brain stuck on the crazy fact. "What am I going to do? I can't even manage to kiss her without one or both of us getting injured. If we have sex one of us will end up in the hospital." he murmured to himself.

Alex smiled. "Well, she wants you to come over next weekend when her parents are out of town." Alex counted out the days on her fingers. "That means you only have eight days if you count today. Sooo… I guess we better double maybe even triple our practice time if we are going to whip you into shape." she said heat gleaming in her eyes.

Justin's face pinkened at the look she was giving him. That was the look she gave him every afternoon when he walked into his bedroom to find her waiting for him. "Okay, well Miranda's father's birthday is today so I'm free tonight. Mom and dad have to take Max to his indoor soccer game, so-"Justin spoke but was cut off by Alex.

Alex moved in pinning Justin to the wall. "No I have plans. I have a date with Riley, besides I was thinking maybe it isn't the kissing that is throwing you off. It could be the location. We are both really good at kissing but it's always in the apartment. A place you are comfortable but you can't always be in a comforting place, so I suggest we practice kissing in various locations." she leaned in brushing her lips against his temptingly.

Justin was slightly disappointed by the news of her date. Riley didn't deserve her but they had agreed that neither of them would break plans for one of their little 'study' sessions. Another one of their rules, so he put the thought of persuading her to break her date out of his mind and let his brain be overrun by her scent and the silky feel of her lips brushing over his. He still managed to put up a protest. "What? No, Alex we have to go to class…" he whispered into her mouth as he ignored what he had just said and pulled her in closer to him.

Alex grinned as she listened to the faint objection. His arms folded around her and she sighed with satisfaction opening her mouth she sucked his bottom lip in to scrape her teeth gently across it. This was quickly becoming her most favorite thing to do. It was already above sleeping late, being lazy, and getting her way. The only thing really above it on her list was pranking Justin but this was almost as satisfying as that and the way things were going, her pleasure growing everyday, she had a feeling pretty soon it would be at the top.

As Justin began to slide his hand up her shirt she decided to do a little exploring of her own and snaked her hand under his t- shirt and over his abs resting her fingers over the taunt muscles. Her breath quickened in excitement. He had such a good body. Her other hand went to join the first under his shirt and they both slid up over his chest coming in contact with his tight nipples.

Justin gasped. Pulling away from the kiss he cursed. "Damn it. You're wearing a bra." he said in annoyance reversing positions he pushed her against the door as he struggled with the stretchy material and wires. Finally he grabbed both of the cups pulling the material down so it was scrunched up under her breasts.

Alex giggled at his frustrations. "I didn't know we would be doing this right now. If I had, I would have left it off." she said mindlessly as he began plucking at her eager nipples.

"Oh," Justin grunted out. "So you have been deliberately teasing me by running around with out a bra, huh?" he asked.

Alex giggled again at the gruff sound of his voice. "No. Of course not. I just take them off right before I come to your bedroom every afternoon." she explained.

Justin looked up into her eyes with a naughty gleam. "So, you've been cheating!" he accused "You're not allowed to take off clothes Alex." he said his mind trying to work out a way to get something he wanted.

"Nuh uh. That doesn't count cause I took it off before you got there." Alex argued distractedly as she watched Justin playing with her breasts through the semi translucent material of her shirt.

Justin cupped both of her breasts pushing them up and looking down and the slightly darker outline of her nipples through the fabric. Without thinking he leaned down closing his mouth over one breast.

"Uhhmmm!" Alex moaned out incoherently closing her eyes as the heat and wetness of his mouth soaked through the fabric of her shirt. She felt the gentle tug of his mouth and the rough feel of the fabric rubbing against her sensitized nipple. He pulled away from her leaving a very obvious wet spot on the front of her shirt and she whimpered as the air rushed in leaving the spot cold.

Justin moved his mouth over her other nipple blowing his warm damp breath on it teasingly. "Cheater!" he said accusingly letting his lips brush over the hard tip of her breast but not taking it inside his mouth.

"Justin!" Alex cried out in desperation. Grabbing his head she pressed it to to her breast. He still refused to open his mouth. "Fine! I cheated! Are you happy now?" she asked with annoyance.

Justin reached up to pinch her nipple still wet from his attentions, making sure the roughness of the fabric brushed against her again. "No. You got a cheat I should get a cheat too. Anything I want." he demanded.

Alex was incredibly turned on. That hot crazy look in his eyes was making her think very bad things and the achy feeling in her breasts and pussy weren't helping her to think pure thoughts either. "Okay. Whatever you want. So… What is it?" she asked both hesitant and excited.

Justin smiled happy to actually get his way. "Oh, we'll save that for later, I think." he said softly before clamping his mouth over her breast and sucking hard.

Alex didn't know if it was the build up, the suddenness of his action, or just the actual sight of her brother sucking her into his mouth but it all just seemed to overwhelm her. She came on the spot, wetting her panties and jeans. Unconsciously she cried out his name, a needy little mewling sound and wrapped her arms around his head hugging him to her body.

Alex leaned back heavily on the door trying to calm her breathing. Justin pulled away from her breasts straightening up to give her a very rough and hungry kiss on the mouth. They lost themselves in each other, that is until someone tried to open the bathroom door. They both jolted out of their sensual haze as the door opened slightly bumping against Alex's back.

"Crap!" Alex whisper-shouted in annoyance as Justin pulled out his wand and transported them into the hallway a safe distance from the bathroom.

Now that their 'practice' session was over Justin felt a bit uncomfortable especially when he noticed the wet spots on his sister's shirt and that her breasts were still popped out of her bra. "Uh… You might want to fix that." He said awkwardly gesturing towards her chest.

Alex simply buttoned up her cardigan. Part of her really wanted to give him a goodbye kiss but even she wasn't that crazy. She wanted more though. "Meet me in Laritate's office at lunch." she demanded.

"Huh?" Justin said dumbly.

"Laritate's office, lunch time! He's always gone. That's when he goes on his donut run. It's important to be thorough with our on-location training. If you can do it in Laritate's office you can do it anywhere." she told him then turned around and walked off.

Justin watched her walk away. His sister was crazy. There was no way he was going to make out with her in Laritates office. He went to class and made up a lame excuse for being late that the teacher automatically accepted. Then he proceeded to sit staring at the clock as the minutes ticked away. There was no way he was going to meet her in Laritate's office. It was the stupidest idea ever and he wasn't doing it but when the lunch bell rang he found himself in Laritate's office anyway. After they were done she told him to meet her at another location. And another location. And another location. He made out with her in the supply closet, the teacher's lounge, and the science lab. Each time he told himself that it really was important to be thorough, after all. He almost convinced himself too.

**Author's Note: Girls liking a guy who ignores them is actually pretty common as you all probably know. Alex is just being harsh on Miranda because she finds herself starting to dislike the girl. Oh and in case anyone doesn't know scrumping is a combination of screwing and humping (scr-**ew h-**ump) such a cute word for a dirty action. Well I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	5. The Ultimate Rule

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel.

**A Learning Experience: The Ultimate Rule**

Justin walked towards home with barely restrained urgency. After his frequent covert meetings with Alex throughout the day he was feeling the strain. All that touching, kissing, and rubbing while having to listen to Alex panting mewl in his ear, the feel of her hot breath prickling his flesh and leaving goose bumps in her wake, the memory of lips brushing skin, it was all driving him crazy. Let's just say he was ready to pop, that he had been ready to pop since this morning when he first met Alex in the bathroom. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that if he made a mess in his pants there would be no way of cleaning it up. It hadn't been easy resisting especially since he had to drag his sister's hand out of his pants, before she could get a hold of him, more than once today.

He awoke from his distracting thoughts to finally find himself home. It had been a very long and frustrating day. Crossing the living room he headed up the stairs taking them two at a time, his eagerness to get to his bedroom apparent. At any other time with any other person barreling up the stairs Justin would usually stop them for a nice long lecture on stair safety, proper use of the hand rail and such, tell them they were endangering their lives and the safety of others by being so reckless with stair climbing procedures. But Justin couldn't think that way at this moment, couldn't bother to stop and lecture someone or even bother to follow his own rules for ascending a staircase. He was completely single minded at his point. Right now all her could think about was getting up the stairs, running down the hallway, opening his bedroom door, and finding Alex there waiting for him. She would be sitting on his bed just like she had been every other day this week. The path came up to meet him and before he knew it he was standing at his door. The anticipation built up to unbearable levels in his chest and he took a deep breath to clear it before opening the door.

The room was empty. Well, it wasn't empty but Alex wasn't in it, so as far as he was concerned it might as well have been completely bare. He almost felt like he had been robbed. Disappointment filled him the bitter taste of it, unpleasantly choked him, overflowing from his mouth. How quickly one got used to something good. It was surprising, about as surprising as him calling anything to do with Alex a good thing.

After checking her room only to find it empty he sighed looking down at his watch. He was a little early. It was possible she was still on her way right now. Walking over to his bed he sat down to wait. He took the free time to think, eventually leaning back on the pillows and covering his face with one arm to shield the bright sunlight trickling in the window from his eyes.

He didn't know if he should be concerned about the sharp disappointment he was feeling at not finding her in his room. Was he becoming too dependant on the physical interaction that was going on between them? Was he becoming obsessed with the way she made him feel? They couldn't do it forever. He knew that, but confirming it to his brain sent a gnawing feeling of emptiness throughout his body. She was his sister. He loved her pretty much more than anyone, even more than he loved his parents or Max. That's why he couldn't let himself get too attached, because once they got back to their normal brother-sister behavior it just wouldn't do to be the only one feeling torn. They were doing this for practice. It was only practice.

Suddenly a thought hit him. It was something that had not really occurred to him, something he must have been purposely trying not to think of. She was practicing. What for? To be with Riley. She had said it from the beginning but it was finally coming to him, smashing into his consciousness. At first it had just been kissing and although it wasn't pleasant to think about his sister kissing Riley it was bearable at least. Justin had gone far past kissing with Alex though and pictures sparked in his head. Things he didn't ever want to happen. The images popped into his brain, parading one by one, everything he had ever done with his precious baby sister only without him. In his place was Riley. Riley kissing Alex, Riley touching Alex, Riley holding Alex as she moaned in excitement, and more. So much more that Justin would never get to do with his sister, all festering into feelings of anger boiling through him.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps coming into his room had him shooting up in bed shouting. "Alex!" A scowl scrawled across his features.

"Hey Mijo, You fall asleep?" came the soft inquiring voice of his mother. "I get those nightmares sometimes." she told him sympathetically. "waking up shouting Alex's name." she explained walking over to her son's bed and running her fingers through his hair affectionately.

Justin blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, hey mom. I guess I did fall asleep. Am I late for my shift?" he asked changing the subject.

"No. Actually I was hoping that you could come down early to help. We're a little busy right now and we could use the extra help." she explained.

"Sure mom" he agreed immediately. Maybe Alex had been roped into helping before she could make it up the stairs. He did his best to sound disinterested as he nonchalantly asked, "Alex down there already?"

Theresa smiled. "Oh, no. She called, said her date with Riley had been moved up and she would be home later. She should be home in time to help you close up the shop while your dad and I go to Max's soccer game though so it works out perfectly. We'll probably be gone all night. A forty-five minute soccer game… but we always spend the rest of the night trying to dig Max out of the ball pit at pizza Charlie's" she sighed rolling her eyes. When she looked back up at her oldest son depressed face her expression went from annoyance to concern. "Are you okay, mijo?" she asked hoping nothing was wrong.

Forcing a smile Justin laughed. "Uh, no! I mean I'm fine mom. My stomach just hurts a little bit." he said dismissively. "I must be hungry."

Theresa laughed. "Oh? Your father gets depressed when he's hungry too! Hurry down stairs and I'll make you a sandwich really quick." she offered then gave him a peck on the temple.

Justin frowned as she walked away. He had a feeling a sandwich would do no good to stop the gnawing in his gut.

* * *

Alex jogged up to Waverly Sub Station just as her parents and little brother were leaving. She waved enthusiastically to them as they departed via taxi, her father shouting out the window not to burn the joint down. Alex pretended not to hear shrugging her shoulders and cupping her hand to her ear a puzzled expression on her face, her father's face became red with increased shouting as he went into a conniption fit. What did he think anyway? It was a sandwich shop that made cold sandwiches. How was she supposed to burn it down unless she was a blow torch wielding maniac?

As soon as the cab was out of sight she peaked into the store. She so totally wasn't keeping this place open for another two hours. Lucky for her it was empty. If they'd had a rush today it had past. Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the door. " Some days are diamonds, some days are rocks, Some doors are open, some doors are locked." she smiled as the lock turned, then she did a little twirl with her wand and the open sign on the other side of the door flipped to closed.

Grinning Alex ran around to the back to get to the apartment. She needed to stash her stuff before she ambushed Justin in the shop. She'd had a fairly productive afternoon. First she had gotten ice cream with Riley in the park. She had to throw the dog a bone after all, he had been begging. Then she had gone to the drug store. She had probably spent entirely too much time at the drugstore. Then, of course she had gone to Harper's house for a few hours. She stuck her drug store bag at the bottom of her dresser and piled heaps of clothes on top of it.

Task completed she headed down to the store coming in the back door. Sneaking through the kitchen she spotted Justin standing at the register staring off into the distance. Coming up behind him on her tip toes she sprung, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him back a step. As soon as he turned his head in shock trying to see who was behind him she swooped in pressing her mouth to his.

As soon as he could break away he sputtered. "Alex!" he shouted shoving her away. "Someone might see!" he whispered looking around suspiciously.

Alex grinned. "No they won't. I ran into mom and dad as they left. They decided we should close early. They locked the door on the way out." Alex lied. After all she never could get Justin do anything fun unless she lied. "So I guess we can just go upstairs and…" she said her eyes sweeping over him suggestively.

Justin frowned, his eyes glinting slightly with anger coming to meet Alex's. "We still have to clean up Alex." he said disdainfully turning his back to her and walking across the room to straighten the dining area.

Alex scowled yanking her wand out of her boot. What was his problem anyway? Raising her wand to the ceiling. "Alex Russo working is not to be seen, make this restaurant instantly clean."

"There!" Alex said a little bite in her voice. She grabbed his arm ready to drag him upstairs.

Justin wouldn't budge though, his voice coming out all monotone. "How was your date with Riley? You know, the one you ditched me for." he said yanking his arm away from her.

Alex quirked her eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? You mean the date I changed just so I could spend time with you tonight?" she asked.

Justin's mouth dropped open but he managed to keep some of his indignation. "Uh. Whatever, you were gone with him an awful long time." he said wincing as he realized how jealous he sounded. At least Alex was acting oblivious.

Alex smiled. "I went to Harper's too." she said batting her eyelashes and primping her hair. "Like the new look? Harper helped me."

For the first time since she had come in Justin studied her appearance frowning. "You got streaks." he said not sounding pleased.

Alex grinned. "Yep. Just like Miranda's. Maybe it will help you, you know, get used to the idea of kissing her." she said looking confused even though it was her own idea.

"I don't like it." blurted Justin.

Alex frowned. "Really? I thought it was cute on me. Cuter than on Miranda." Alex said grabbing a fistful of her hair and looking down on it puzzlingly.

"No. I mean yes. It is cuter on you. I just like you hair natural better." Justin spat out then bit his tongue. Crap! Did he just say his sister was cuter than his girlfriend out loud? Of course he had. She made him brain dead.

Alex only grinned, her eyes lighting up and grabbed his arm dragging him into the apartment. She gave him a quick kiss before shoving him towards the bathroom. "You smell like salami. Take a shower and quick. I don't like to wait." she told him watching him blush and disappear into the bathroom.

She took this opportunity to change putting on a cotton tank top and shorts. Then she retrieved a box from the pharmacy bag she had earlier stashed in her room. Justin must have really taken her words to heart because by the time she came back to the living room Justin was waiting for her on the couch in a ribbed tank and loose sweat pants, his hair still damp from the shower. Alex smiled at him seductively and held up the box in her hand.

Justin looked at her confused his eyes focusing in on the box. When she was finally close enough for him to read the lettering his eyes widened and his voice barked out in shock. "Condoms!" he took a gasping breath. "Alex! W-w-we can't! I thought-! I mean-! The rules!" he stuttered his eyes nearly bugging out now.

Alex sighed. "It's just a learning aide. I mean I bought them for you to make sure you knew how to use them. I'm not helping you raise a bunch of goth babies, after all." she explained and Justin visibly relaxed until her next words came out. "Now, pull it out so we can get this over with." she said advancing on him.

"What? No!" Justin squeaked backing away from her and tripping over onto the couch. Waving his arms to try and keep her off him he struggled to get away.

Determination gleamed in Alex's eyes as she pinned her brother down on the couch. The condoms fell from her hand in the struggle and were forgotten as she stared down at the bulge in his pants. Justin had stopped struggling and she looked up to see his eyes glazed staring at her chest. Some point in their struggle her tank top had ridden down under her breasts. 'Yeah, big brother, you like that don't you.' she thought evilly, smirking to herself. Shrugging her shoulders she figured it was only fair considering what she was about to do. Reaching down she unbuttoned the flap on her brother's sweat pants and slid her hand inside. It was a little awkward maneuvering his boxer's out of the way so she could touch him but when she finally did her mouth went dry.

Shoving the elastic on his boxers down as far as she could she looked down on him. He was big and hard and swollen. The skin was so smooth but it felt almost like velvet and she couldn't stop from rubbing him. She had never seen a penis before let alone actually touched one and it was much more enthralling than she had expected. She was already aching between her legs just from looking at him, and he hadn't even touched her yet. Glancing up at Justin's face she felt the excitement double. He was flushed, head thrown back, and his throat constricting as he looked at her with hot eyes. Unconsciously her hand tightened and she began stroking him.

Justin watched as his sister jacked him off. Her exposed breasts bounced slightly with her hand movements. He knew he should stop her but he couldn't really bring him self to do that. After the day of sexual torture he had endured at her hands all he could do was try his best not to come the second she had touched him.

His chest was heaving now and she could clearly see the muscles contracting through the thin shirt. Her hand speed up. His balls tightened, his cock got impossibly harder then jerked before abruptly erupting, spilling on her hand. Excitement fluttered in her chest at the sight of her brother coming. She felt all powerful and amazing and sexy. Grabbing a tissue from the coffee table she wiped her hand then tossed the tissue on the floor.

Alex crawled forward lying down on a still panting Justin. "That was fast." she said aloofly. "We're going to have to work on your stamina." she commented then positioned herself for a kiss.

Justin jerked his head away and shouted indignantly. "What? You've been torturing me all day and you say I need more stamina! I spent half the day hiding my erection behind a biology book that someone could have easily yanked away! I'm just lucky most guys are hormonally out of control and were sympathetic to my plight."

Alex chuckled, her hands winding into his hair and pulling him forward. "I'll have to remember that. Note to self: Next time you see Justin with a biology book over his crotch steal it." she said kissing him and rubbing her body against his.

The kiss and the feel of Alex's nipples rubbing against his chest effectively distracted him from his irritation. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled her onto her back, beneath him. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her by the waist pulling her up so he was eye level with her chest. He nuzzled her first rubbing his face in the soft fleshy mounds before sucking a pinkish brown nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue against it, and nipping it gently. She tasted good, like something wholly exotic and enticing, something he would never grow tired of tasting. Pulling his mouth away from one breast his mouth trailed along to the other as his hand slid into her shorts and rubbed her through her very wet panties.

Alex whined. Her brother was driving her crazy. It was intense enough when he just touched her breasts. When he had kissed them earlier today through a layer of cloth she had come in her panties but now… Now, his hot mouth on her bare breasts was insane. The sensations of earlier today were tripled. She was barely hanging on. Then his hand slid into her shorts, slid over her panties. One finger grazed her clit and his hand ran down to cup her pussy. It was over, that small amount of contact throwing her over the edge.

She screamed out his name. "Justin!" shuttering and arching her body against him to press her aching bits further into his hands and mouth.

Justin sat up reluctantly. He inspected his sister taking pleasure in the sight of her kiss swollen nipples and heaving breasts. Smirking he looked her in the eyes. "Well, that was fast. It looks like we're going to have to work on you stamina, huh?" he said mockingly.

Alex eyes narrowed, sending him the 'I hate you' glare. "I guess so." she muttered grudgingly before reaching out and grabbing what was probably his tenth erection of the day. "Right after we work on yours, again." Justin groaned nearly falling over on top of her. Just barely catching himself bracing up on his arms. Alex smirked at him trumph in her eyes. When would he ever learn? The ultimate rule of life… Alex always wins.

**Author's note: People were probably thinking I was never coming back but here I am again! Sorry for the delay. So I don't really know what to say other than, Enjoy! Or I hope you enjoy! The door locking spell I kinda stole. It's almost a Tom Petty lyric but I changed it a little. I love you Tom Petty! WOO! Thanks to everybody who has stuck with me and is still reading this! I know I suck at updating. I will try to try harder! Have a ****splendiferously** (is that a word?)** awesome day! **


	6. Extra Credit

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

A Learning Experience: Extra Credit

Alex twined her arm with Justin's as they walked through the paleontology exhibit in the American Museum of Natural History. She had not been happy when her teacher had called and informed her parents that she was flunking science, she was even less happy when Mrs. Lucas told them about the extra credit assignment that could potentially raise her grade a whole letter value. Now she was pretty much being forced to do it, but it perked up her attitude when they decided to send Justin along with her to make sure she actually went to the museum. A smirk fixed itself upon her face when she had overheard him canceling plans with Miranda over the phone and was it just her imagination or was he looking pretty peppy at the aspect of spending the entire day escorting his sister around the history and science exhibits?… Well he was Justin after all. A boring thing like a museum never failed to excite him. If she played her cards just right she might even be able to trick him into doing the bulk of her assignment.

They stopped in front of the skeletal form of a raptor and Justin turned to her, their arms remaining entwined. "So, what do you want to do your report on?" He asked, his eyes moving over the various exhibits. "Maybe radiocarbon dating?" He suggested.

Alex looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Radio what-y what-ing?" She said cluelessly, her head cutely tilting to the side.

Justin groaned, he had his work cut out for him. He knew if Alex failed this class he would somehow be blamed for it. "Radio carbon dating. It's a radiometric dating method that uses the naturally occurring radioisotope carbon-14 to estimate the age of carbon bearing materials to about 58,000 to 62,000 years. It's really very interesting, Willard Libby, the man who developed the technique even won the Nobel Peace Prize for chemistry in 1960. Without radiocarbon dating we wouldn't be able to tell how old these fossilized remains were." He explained, trying to impress the importance of the subject on her.

Alex shrugged, unimpressed. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe something more simple. Like maybe how all these dudes died." She said carelessly, gesturing to encompass all the reptilian fossils present in the room in her statement. "Asteroid. Ka-boom. Kiss your butts goodbye." She summarized shortly

Justin quirked his brow and spoke delicately. "However riveting that is, I think it needs a more scientific angle."

Alex sighed, her face showing slight irritation. "But that sounds boring and hard." she complained, stomping her foot. "I don't know… Couldn't we just watch the IMAX movie and do a report on that?" She suggested. It was the easiest thing she could think of, and watching a movie would be ten times better than actually having to read all the little plaques.

"That's fine." He answered, pulling out a brochure. "Right now they are showing _Eye of the Storm: The Birth of a Tornado_. You'll probably need to go to the library later for some supplementary research but it should make a nice base for your report." he agreed and began steering her towards the ticket booth.

Alex walked along side him without comment but she couldn't help thinking that he was making this whole thing out to be more complicated than it had to be. They waited In line about five miutes before, to Alex's great annoyance, they were met with a surprise. Miranda Hampstead was walking towards them, waving hello, a wide grin stretched across her lips.

"Hey guys!" Miranda greeted them enthusiastically. "What a coincidence, running into you two here." She said, leaning In to kiss her boyfriend.

The sight of Miranda caused a slight nervousness in Justin. He had told her that he was taking Alex to the museum today to work on her extra credit assignment. He had in no way invited her along. Not for the first time, he was feeling like a two-timer. The fact that he felt more worried about Alex seeing him with Miranda, rather than Miranda seeing him with Alex confused matters in his head even more. When he saw her moving in for a kiss he didn't think, his body involuntarily dodging right.

Miranda stumbled forward, almost falling over Justin and Alex's clasped hands. She narrowed her eyes, Frowning for a moment before shaking her head to clear the insanity of her jealous thoughts. 'She's his sister' she reminded herself silently. Taking a deep breath she renewed her smile. She had nothing to worry about. Alex was not her competition, she could even possibly be her friend.

Miranda looked over Justin questioningly and his face reddened. He cleared his throat quietly. "umm… I have a cold, don't want you to catch it." He explained quickly.

Miranda looked him over skeptically. "Really? You look fine and you don't sound congested." She pointed out.

Justin cleared his throat again, this time loudly. "Well, you know… I got that pre-cold tickle at the back of my throat." He said, trying to make his voice sound raspy, throwing in a few coughs for good measure.

"Oh?" Her brows came together in concern. "I hope you're better by Friday!" She exclaimed. "I would hate it if our plans had to be canceled." She moved to his right side taking his free arm and looking up at him with what she hoped was an alluring fluttering of eyelashes.

Alex watched the exchange between her brother and Miranda, a permanent look of irritation fixed on her face. How stupid could the girl be? Justin obviously didn't want anything to do with her. He was just being the nice guy, trying not to hurt her feelings. She wouldn't stop coming at him though. Miranda sidled over grabbing Justin's right arm. Alex suddenly had the overwhelming urge to shout, "He's mine!" and yank him away from her. She could even see the ensuing Justin tug o' war in her head. Instead she decided to take a different route for separating them.

Alex squeezed her brothers hand to get his attention. He turned to her looking relieved at the distraction. "Justin, I think I lost my notebook. I can't remember where I set it down and I needed it to take notes on the movie!" She whined helplessly.

Miranda lips quirked up in a sly smile, getting an inspired look on her face. "You can go look for it, Alex. I'll stay here and keep Justin company." She offered, rubbing Justin's arm in a manner that implied intimacy.

Alex lips pouted as she shook her head. "But I need Justin to help me look. I always get lost in this place. Besides I don't remember all the places we've been." She gently tugged Justin away from his girlfriend. When Miranda moved to follow them she turned back to her "Oh! And could you hold our place in line Miranda? " She asked smiling sweetly, not waiting for an answer. "Thanks!" she called out before leading Justin out of sight.

Justin followed his sister around the corner and down the hall, he paused in his steps when she started to take a left rather than a right. "Alex, we never were in that wing of the museum." He told her, trying to steer her in the other direction.

She continued pulling him to the left until his steps willingly began to fall after hers. "So what." She said carelessly, looking around at the new sights.

"So, if we haven't been here yet, there is no way your notebook could be here." he said in exasperation.

Alex gave him a disbelieving look. "Justin, I didn't even bring a notebook! Duh…when have you ever known me to be prepared, especially for studying?" She asked rhetorically.

Justin's face scrunched up, actually having to think about it for a moment before it hit him. "You mean we're –" she cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Yes! We're ditching her!" Alex proclaimed, anger churning in her voice. "I can't believe the nerve of that girl, just popping up uninvited and interrupting us! I need you…" She ranted, continuing to drag him aimlessly through the museum. Justin's chest puffed up with pride at her announcement then immediately deflated when she finished her statement. "You have to do my report for me!" She exclaimed.

Justin glared at his sister. "Alex, I'm not doing this report for you! I don't care what you were expecting!" He yelled at her, mindlessly following her through a door that was clearly marked '_employees only_' before he realized It.

It was dark and quiet. Alex looked around at her surroundings. They were in some type of control room and she quickly led them out the first door she found, not wanting to get caught. They stepped into some sort of auditorium, soft twinkling music played in the background. "Where are we?" Alex asked quietly, even though the room was empty except for them.

Justin pointed up to the ceiling. "It's the planetarium. They must be in between shows." He explained. "Now, what are we going to do?" He questioned her. The way things were going she probably wouldn't even have a topic for her report by the end of the day.

"Well, she is bound to start looking for us when we don't come back. We'll just hang out here for a while. If we wait long enough maybe she will get the picture and go away." Alex decided moving to the back row and taking a seat.

Justin stood in front of Alex, hands on hips, a stern look fixed on his features." Alex, we don't have the luxury of sitting here all day. Your extra credit assignment Is due Thursday. Today is the only day we have the time to come to the museum and pick out a subject. You'll probably have to spend Monday and Tuesday afternoon doing research and Wednesday afternoon writing the paper. If you keep dillydallying you might end up failing science!" He lectured her heatedly, steam nearly pouring from his ears by the end of his speech.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dillydallying? Really? God Justin, do you listen to the way you talk sometimes?" she shook her head and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the seat next to her. "You seriously need to chill out." She told him leaning back in the chair. "Enjoy the view." She suggested, gesturing to the simulation of twinkling stars above them.

Justin wanted to jump back up and continued his tirade but when he caught sight of the stars he calmed slightly. It really was a nice view, you never could see the stars very well in the city, and the music was so soothing. It couldn't hurt to just sit back and enjoy the atmosphere for a little while. Leaning back in his seat, he let his body relax comfortably.

Alex smiled at getting her way, discreetly moving closer to him, she pushed up the armrest in between them and cuddled into her brother's side. He turned his head from the ceiling to her and she found herself unconsciously blurting out defensively in embarrassment. "What? It's cold!"

Justin chuckled slightly, wrapping his arm around her. "It is a little cold in here." he agreed and they snuggled even closer together, looking up at the ceiling.

"So are the stars accurate or are they just for show, like the glow stickers on your bedroom ceiling?" She asked not moving her eyes from the mock night sky.

"Hey!" Justin's voice raised, taking offense. "My glow stickers are not just for show. They're probably the most accurate glow stickers to ever be stuck to a ceiling. I looked up the star charts myself."

Alex snorted. "You seriously have way too much time on your hands dude! Are there any constellations out there or not?" she asked again.

Justin studied for a moment before pointing. "There is the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper." He traced the outline as he spoke.

Alex looked on unimpressed. "I just don't get constellations. Ladles and crabs, and guys suggestively pouring water to make their junk look bigger. What's the point? If you're going to play connect the dots, why not try to find something interesting out there?" she complained.

"Constellations are like a giant map in the night sky. If you get lost you can use them to find your way." Justin explained. "Besides I think they're pretty interesting. Every constellation has a story behind it."

Alex looked at him skeptically. "Okay, I'll bite. So what is the fascinating story of big ladle and little ladle?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ursa Major and Ursa Minor contain the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper within them." he explained tracing the full constellation "Also known as the Greater Bear and the Lesser Bear. Zeus, the king of the gods fell in love with a young nymph named… Callisto. He managed to seduce her and she became pregnant but this enraged Hera. She turned the young nymph into a bear. Callisto's son, Arcus grew up to be a hunter and one day he was hunting in the woods when he came upon his mother. He, of course, was going to kill her because she was a bear but Zeus intervened, turning Arcus into a little bear and hurling them both into the sky where Hera could not harm them."

Alex interrupted. "Wait, I know this. This is like _Hercules the Legendary Journeys_. Zeus was his father and Hera was the crazy bitch that was always trying to kill him!" She exclaimed.

Justin shrugged. "I don't know if I'd call her a crazy bitch, Zeus was her brother and her husband. He was constantly cheating on her and fathering illegitimate children. That is bound to piss most any woman off."

Alex thought for a moment. "She really went too easy on them…" She muttered to herself, looking back up at the cluster of stars.

"She turned her into bear and almost had her own son kill her. How exactly is that going too easy?" Justin asked with disbelief.

Alex turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "She stole the woman's husband and not just her husband but her brother as well. And him! How could he possibly betray her any more than that. It must've felt as If everything was being taken away from her. He should have cared for her more than anyone else. It must have stabbed at her heart twice as much, once from the brother that was supposed to protect her and twice by the husband who was supposed to love her. If it had been me I would've done much worse to both of them." Alex announced her body going from relaxed to stiff in the time it took to speak her opinions.

Justin stared at her angry face and tense posture. She had pulled away from him slightly and he now felt the cool air on his side. He slid closer to her, wanting to fill the gap. One hand went to her hair brushing a stray strand over her ear before cupping her jaw and adjusting her face so that she was looking back at him. "A guy would have to be a complete fool to ever do anything like that to you." He said softly, his face moving in closer and closer to hers.

Their lips met and it was almost like their first kiss because for the first time there was no excuse behind it. It wasn't a test. It wasn't practice. It was just a boy kissing a girl for no other reason than, that he wanted too. He didn't try to deny it or explain it away with yet another lame excuse. He wanted to kiss his sister because he loved her. The revelation made him feel free.

They broke apart breathless and staring into each others eyes. Alex was the first to speak. "What was that?" She panted softly her eyes never leaving his.

"What was what?" Justin asked dumbly, his eyes unfocused as he leaned in again for another kiss.

Alex stopped him. "That kiss." She clarified and waited for his answer.

His arm snaked around her and. His face buried in her neck. "I think you just answered your own question." He mumbled out between kisses to her pulse point.

Alex giggled. "No, I mean what was it for?"

Justin stilled. His head cleared and his body stiffened slightly. "Does there have to be a reason?" He asked nervously.

Alex nodded. "Of course there does."

Justin thought it over for a second. It was on the tip of his tongue to just say "because I wanted too!" But he held back. He reminded himself that Alex was still dating Riley, that he was just the practice test dummy, and that if she really wanted him to kiss her she wouldn't be making him give a reason why. He felt like a fool, putting more meaning into her words then there really was. Quickly brushing off his feelings of dejection before she could notice his disappointment, he gave her a silly answer . "Well then, let's just say that was for extra credit."

Alex's brow quirked as she looked at him with a half smile. "If you hadn't noticed, you don't exactly need any extra credit." She pointed out to him, her hand slipping under the hem of the shirt and touching his abdomen.

Justin smiled giving her one of his surprisingly charming flirty looks. "You know me. I just love extra credit. Can't get enough of it." He said suggestively arching his brows, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Alex giggled out, her eyes glittering at him. Justin nodded his answer. "Then you are really, really going to love this." She said seductively, pushing him back in his chair and crawling on top of him. She kissed his neck and collarbone, trailing teeth and tongue along his skin. One hand remained at his waist while the other yanked at the button fly of his jeans. The buttons popped open on the second tug and her hand snaked its way into his pants closing over the tented front of his boxers.

Justin's whole body stilled then his hands shot out urgently grabbing her wrists. "Stop it, Alex!" he grunted, caught halfway between pleasure and reluctance. "Someone could come in at any moment and when they do, I would prefer it if they didn't catch you with your hand down my pants." He said gruffly. His sense of propriety was obviously far greater than his sister's.

Oh don't be so uptight Justin!" Alex snorted, digging her hand deeper into his pants, under his boxers, until she had bare flesh in the palm of her hand. "No one is coming in here, and even if they did, it's too dark to see what we're doing anyway." She yanked her freehand loose from his grip on her wrist and used it to free her other hand. Then having a light bulb moment, she got off of his lap to kneel in front of him. "There!" she said enthusiastically. "Now if someone comes in, they will just see you sitting all by yourself! Happy? " She asked, pulling his penis out and beginning to stroke it.

Justin choked, he felt the cool air of the room on his exposed genitals and looked down at his sister rubbing his cock with her eyes locked onto her hand moving over him. "Somehow this doesn't make feel any better about this." He muttered to himself but he didn't try to stop her again, instead, leaning back slightly he kept his eyes on her as his breathing increased, hips moving up and down with her hand motions, his body seeming to tense and relax simultaneously with each caress.

Alex smiled mischievously and waited. It didn't take long for her brother to let his guard down. She bit back a giggle when she heard him mumble her name out almost unintelligibly. Then she leaned forward and licked him, just a small swipe of her tongue on the underside of the head.

Justin nearly jumped out of his seat, his hands spasmodically tangled into her hair and formed to the shape of her skull. "Fuck! Don't do that!" He nearly shouted as he gently pulled her head away from his crotch.

Alex being Alex did what she was told not to do. Continuing to stroke him, she leaned forward, the hands holding her back being almost no restraint at all, and licked him again. Her tongue swirled over the tip of his penis, first experimentally, then playfully when she heard him begin to moan and felt his hands tightening on her scalp. She watched him. It was so dark but she could just make out his profile. His head was thrown back, throat constricting, and she could've sworn there was a deep flush on his cheeks, although it was impossible to tell.

Her hand tightened around the base of his cock and began moving over him at a faster pace. She sucked him into her mouth rubbing her lips over the ridge of the head. Justin's eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was about to explode and with his last coherent thought he lowered his hands to her shoulders, pushing her away before he came. He grunted and groaned and shook as jets of white fluid flew from his dick, arched into the air, and fell into his sister's hair.

They didn't have time to compose themselves, to clean up, to laugh, or to even feel awkward about the semen in Alex's hair. They didn't even have time to think because before they could do anything a voice called out in the no longer empty theater.

"Are you okay, man?" came the hesitant male voice and Alex was up in a second running out of the room at record speed, her hands over her face, crouched over to avoid being seen at all.

Justin grimaced, all the pleasurable feelings leaving his body in an instant. He quickly righted his clothes, doing his best to look inconspicuous. His voice came out with wry irritation when he finally spoke. "Hello, Riley…"

**Author's Note: This chapter got a little bloated. Justin has yet another revelation and Alex is sending him mixed signals. The Greek myth I used, I'm not sure if that is the correct version. I saw several versions online and that was the one I picked. I've never been to the American Museum of Natural History but it seems pretty cool from the website(wish i could go, maybe someday). So I think I am going to try to focus on this story until I have finished it. I don't think I have much longer to go and i really just want to finish something. **

**Oh and you are probably tired of reading this but it's the last time I'm mentioning it so whatever. Check out "jalexified" the new Justin/Alex community on livejournal and also check out "The Nicest Thing" a very lovely Jalex video one youtube made by iheartdisney128! There are links to both in my profile page. Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	7. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**A Learning Experience: Reactions  
**

Alex ran around the corner, arms wrapped around her head to keep her face out of sight. Her cheeks felt hotter than they could ever feasibly be and her skin seemed to tingle with a rush of adrenaline. She darted into the first ladies room she saw, the sound of her pounding footsteps slowing to a stop echoed through the small room.

She stood for a moment, crouched over slightly, just catching her breath before her eyes darted up and she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess, a hot crazy mess. Her eyes shone brightly back at her from the reflection, her face was stained a deep shade of pink, and her red lips were open slightly in a soft 'o', pulling in a steady stream of air as her chest sawed up and down in accordance with her breathing. Then there was her hair. It was probably the biggest piece of evidence as to what she had been doing. It stuck out in tangled knots as if it had curled and formed to the shape of her brother's fingers as he clenched his fists into her hair, not to mention the sticky substance that was knotted in the locks hanging over her right shoulder. If anyone had seen her there would have been no question as to what she had been up to. Lucky for her she hadn't been seen, but they had almost been caught.

The thought popped into her head and she burst out laughing like a maniac. Suddenly It all just seemed so hilarious. Her face, the semen in her hair, and the fact that Riley had very nearly walked in on her sucking her brother off were all prime comedy gems apparently because she laughed so hard tears trickled out the corners of her eyes and she was having trouble breathing. Then a picture of Justin's agitated and guilty face flashed into her imagination and she nearly fell over onto the floor squealing with mirth. It got so bad she was starting to think she might pass out from lack of oxygen. She gasped for breath but the chuckles kept on coming. She could totally see it on CSI or Law and Order SVU, they would do an insanely thorough investigation just to find out she had died from laughing so hard she nearly peed herself… And that thought was so not helping her current situation. She had to think not funny… Not funny.

A picture popped into her head of Justin in his boxers shorts lounging carelessly on the couch because he thought no one else was home, biting her lip she calmed her breathing taking deep inhales. Her face cooled slightly but remained warm as other parts of her body heated with her thoughts.

Shirtless Justin was eating popcorn now and as he paused a moment to lick the salt off his lips his hand brushed over his pectorals leaving a smudge of shiny popcorn butter behind, making her want to break into her fantasy so she could lick it up. Alex groaned clutching her hands in the fabric of her shorts. Her breathing was back to erratic and she was feeling a little overheated and sticky. She had to get a grip. She had to think not sexy.

She finally came back to her senses as she chanted, "Max's feet" over and over, her face scrunched up in disgust as if she could actually smell them. Calm at last, she set to work repairing her appearance. First, she straightened her clothes, then she splashed some water on her face and pulled out a tube of lip gloss to reapply to her lips. She tried to wash the sticky mess from her hair but that left half of her hair dripping and the other half in a tangled knotty mess , realizing the futility of the situation she took out her wand and used it to freshen up her hair then pulled it back into a neat ponytail.

With her appearance set right she moved to leave the restroom but then she realized she didn't know where to go or what to do. If she went to find Justin and found Riley also that might raise suspicions and with her plans going perfectly she really didn't need anyone getting suspicious, especially Riley. He hadn't seen her face but he might've seen what she was wearing. It wouldn't be that hard to put the pieces together.

Quickly formulating a plan she pulled out her wand again. A new outfit, that's what she needed, and a decoy.

* * *

"Dude!" Came the idiotic and very loud voice of Riley. "Did what I think just happen, happen?"

Justin stiffened slightly. He didn't know exactly what the guy had seen. It was very dark and he was just now able to make out Riley clearly. If he hadn't of recognized the voice he probably wouldn't have even known who it was standing before him until this second. He was smart enough to know not to volunteer any information and his heart skittered nervously as he tried to remain calm and composed.

"What exactly do you think happened?" He said, his voice betraying him as it broke on the last word.

Riley cracked a grin and Justin let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He couldn't have seen her, not with that stupid grin he had on his face now.

"I think you just got your dick hoovered in a Museum! Damn Russo, I didn't know you had it in you! Up top!" He shouted enthusiastically, offering his hand out for a congratulatory high-five.

Justin stared at him blankly, almost uncomprehendingly. High-fiving over oral sex? Was this guy serious? He looked at the hand for several seconds expecting it to disappear but when it didn't he finally gave it a halfhearted slap just to make it go away. He sat awkwardly, trying to think up a good excuse to leave but it eluded him. Even if he did leave what would he do? Meet back up with Alex and risk the possibility of Riley seeing them together? The boy was dumb but there was still the possibility that he could put two and two together and actually get four. While Justin pondered his options Riley continued to talk.

"Bro! I'm sorry I interrupted! I thought someone was having a seizure or something. It kind of freaked me out to be honest, but if I had ever thought someone would be getting blown in a planetarium… Well I wouldn't think that… Especially not you getting it… No offense bro, it's just weird. I mean who is going to give you some here?" Riley asked as if it were the most mind boggling mystery to ever be presented to man.

Justin shrugged his shoulders, getting up he decided to just leave. He would find Alex and they would get the hell out of here, but first he would deal with Riley.

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point. It is pretty strange." He said agreeably, shifting towards the exit. He raised his hand to eye level glancing at his watch. "Well it's about time for me to –" as he very slowly moved closer to the exit Riley cut off both his words and his progress.

"No, I mean… Actually who's going to give you some here? As in name some names." He said stepping in front of Justin effectively blocking his path to the door.

Justin's brow scrunched up in confusion. Why would Riley even ask that? "That's personal, besides why do you want to know?" He asked indignantly.

Riley gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder followed by a sly grin. "Come on man! That's the kind of girl I'd like to get to know. Can't you help a guy out?" He said sleazily, suggestively poking Justin in the side with his elbow.

Justin could feel the blood rushing up to his face and the anger bursting through his veins at Riley's words. The guy was dating his sister but apparently didn't have any qualms about asking him to hook him up with some random girl for sexual favors. He couldn't believe it. The guys should've been ecstatic that Alex had even taken him back after he had been stupid enough to break up with her, but no he didn't care that he was lucky enough to be dating Alex Russo. He was in fact trying to get her own brother to help him cheat on her!

Justin didn't think. Reaching out he grabbed Riley by the shirt, yanked him forward, and got in his face. "Stay away from my sister!" He growled out in a voice he couldn't really recognized as his own, because it actually sounded intimidating.

Riley's eyes widened as he looked at the school nerd with extreme confusion and a small amount of fear. "Wha – what is wrong with you man? He shouted defensively trying not to lose his cool.

Justin stared at him condescendingly. "You can't really be that stupid can you? Just thinking I wouldn't give a crap about you trying to fuck around on my sister? Well think again! You know what you are going to do? You are going to break up with Alex tomorrow at school. Tell her you're just a piece of shit. That's close enough to the truth and stay the fuck away from her, because if I see you near her I swear to God you'll wish you were dead." He said everything was a complete sincerity that was almost chilling, then when he was done he shoved Riley away so forcefully that the boy couldn't stop the momentum that sent him hurdling over a theater seat backwards and head first.

Riley was shocked to say the least. It was like the whole world was turning upside down on him and he definitely didn't like it. Stumbling to his feet he stood slack-jawed as the school nerd, who had just thrown him on his ass like it was nothing, stomped angrily towards the exit.

Justin was fully focused on his purposeful strides. He was so pissed off and he just wanted to get out of here before he did something that would be stupid but at the same time was oh so gratifying. He was almost there, the glowing red exit sign just a few paces away. He stared at it as if that would speed things up, somehow miraculously make it come up to meet him but before he could reach it a hand came down on his shoulder spinning him around to come face-to-face with the annoyance he was trying to get away from.

Confusion had worn off and now Riley was just angry. If Justin Russo thought he could push him around and tell him what to do he was sorely mistaken. He was at the top of the food chain, Justin was at the bottom, and he was going to make sure the dork knew it. Pulling Justin around to face him he gave the guy his best intimidating look, "Where do you get off telling me what to do loser?" He said gruffly.

Justin stood by unaffected, actually smiling at the guy that was trying to scare him. "Really Riley, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm doing you a favor. Giving you the chance to back down because what I really want is for you to push me, and trust me you will not like the results." He said with a careless calm, a grin was on his face as if he had just told a bad joke but his eyes were cold.

Riley didn't know what to make of the situation or the guy. He always seen Justin as harmless. He couldn't figure out if he should call the guys bluff or not but as he tried to decide what to do the decision was taken away from him.

**Author's Note: Okay, good news and bad news. I already have two more chapters written for this story... but I'm only going to post one chapter a week. That way by the time I have posted the other two I will hopefully have another chapter ready. Also there won't be as much smut. I was trying to have smut in every chapter but now i just don't think it's possible... I don't know why but I've suddenly become long winded with this story. Chapters 6,7,8,&9 were all supposed to be just one chapter but somehow it all just got really stretched out. Cutting the chapters up, it's just really hard to fit some smut into each one but don't worry their is still more to come. **

**Justin is being super protective and I know he is supposed to be a dork but we all know how he can get when he thinks someone is hurting Alex so I hope you don't think he is too out of character being so threatening and badass. **

**Oh and Check out my community Jalexifed on live journal. This month we are having a challenge creating stories or media for 'Delinquent Justin". I should have mentioned it earlier so more people could see it since the challenge is over at the end of the month but if you want to contribute something you still have a few days. I'm going to try to write a one-shot for it tomorrow. Also their is a poll to vote for what episode will be the next month's challenge so feel free to vote on that if you want to. The link to the community is in my profile page.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	8. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**A Learning Experience: Assumptions **

Alex and Miranda walked in and both men tensed up. Riley didn't want to look like he was bullying Justin and Justin didn't want to look like he was jealously interfering with his little sister's relationship. It was an immediate but extremely hostile truce.

Alex rushed forward ahead of Miranda and punched Justin on the shoulder lightly. "Thanks a lot!" she said sarcastically . "Awful nice of you to ditch me and run off with your girlfriend when you were supposed to be helping me with my project Justin!"

"Oww!" Justin whined, rubbing his arm and looking confused until her words sunk in.

"Uh… Well… I" he stuttered out trying to think up the proper response and finally settling on. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" asked Miranda, who had just caught up with Alex.

Justin froze, feeling another case of the stutters coming on when Alex cut in.

"Riley! What are you doing here?" She said loudly, stepping directly between Justin and Miranda to block Justin from her questioning.

Riley sent an arrogant smirk Justin's way at both his obvious pain from a girl punch and Alex's enthusiasm at seeing him. Justin glared at him with annoyance and Riley grinned in response stepping closer to Alex and placing a proprietary arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm just working on my extra credit for Ms. Lucas' class. My older sister is an astrologist. She said she would help me, so I decided to come to the planetarium. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Wait, you mean astronomer, right?" Justin cut into the conversation.

"Yeah dude." Riley rolled his eyes. "Same thing… She does the horoscopes in the back of Girly Girl Magazine."

Justin gave Alex an incredulous look as if to say, "Seriously, this is the guy you're dating? A brick would be smarter!" but she ignored him frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I got the same assignment. I just haven't figured out what to do it on yet. It wouldn't be that hard, it's just those two keep getting distracted." She said suggestively, looking to each side, giving both her brother and Miranda a dirty look.

Miranda opened her mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted by Riley.

"Hey, you can do your report on astrology too! We can work on it together. That would free those two up to do whatever it is they do." He said placing extra emphasis on the word do and giving Miranda a sleazy wink.

Feeling awfully irritated Justin shoved his way between Riley and Alex, dislodging his arm from around her shoulders.

"Astronomy!" he shouted with disgust "It's called astronomy! You're not getting my sister alone." He choked on his words and tried to sound more neutral. "I mean… You help her with this project then she'll end up failing science and whose fault will it be in the end? Mine." He grabbed Alex's hand and began dragging her away.

"Come on, we have to go watch that tornado movie." He called back to a motionless Alex.

"Well, actually… Stars are pretty cool. Maybe I should do my report on astrology." She said thoughtfully.

"Astronomy!" Justin said irritably one last time before freezing in his tracks and spinning around. "What? No… You are doing your report on tornadoes. We already decided." He said insistently tugging at her arm to get her moving in the right direction

Alex still didn't budge and Miranda cleared her throat. ", Umm, the tornado movie's last showing started twenty minutes ago." Miranda said it almost as if it were an apology.

Justin gritted his teeth, "We still have plenty of time to find something else." He strained out.

"The thing is." Miranda smiled awkwardly. "I had already bought our tickets and they couldn't refund my money because they already shut down the cash registers so they said we could see this show instead."

Justin wanted to throw a mini tantrum. His legs tensed as he suppressed the need to stomp his feet and storm out of there. It was the sight of Riley's cocky, stupid grinning face that stopped him. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him childishly defeated. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his stance and spoke.

"All right then." He said to no one in particular, turning to Riley he gave a nod.

"Why don't you pick out the seats then."

Riley raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in attitude but didn't argue, figuring he had won and that was all that really mattered. He found a seat in the second to the last row, a little off center and sat down. Turning to the right he saw Justin coming down the aisle followed by Alex and then Miranda.

Justin made sure to get in front of Alex. He tugged her along after him, taking the seat right next to Riley and pulling her down in the chair on his other side. Alex, not expecting this flopped down on her butt, ungracefully grunted her irritation but settled into her seat without protest

Miranda stood by staring at them at a loss. Glancing over at Riley she saw the frustrated crease on his brow. She didn't want to make a big deal about the current seating arrangement, didn't want to seem desperate. It was pretty obvious that Justin didn't want Riley sitting next to his sister. It was understandable considering Riley was sort of a player. He was notorious for having an extremely short attention span when it came to girls, flitting from one to another as if they were rides in an amusement park.

She wanted to sit next to Justin. The room was dark, this would be the perfect place to make a move, entice him, grab his attention. The only problem was that if she asked Riley or Alex to switch places and the two ended up sitting next to each other Justin would be pissed and it would ultimately be her fault for requesting it.

Stepping forward Miranda tapped Alex on the shoulder and looked down at the younger girl. Surely Alex would rather sit next to Riley than between her brother and his girlfriend. When their eyes connected Miranda sent a beseeching stare.

"Hey, Alex! I'm going to go get something to drink." She said her voice friendly but strained. She hoped Alex would get the point and come with her.

Alex looked at Miranda blankly. "Okay… I want a Cherry Coke." She replied then turned back so that she was facing forward.

Miranda blinked and stood gaping stupidly for a few moments. "… But don't you think it would be nice if you came with me?"

"Maybe," Alex answered not even bothering to turn her head in Miranda's direction. "but in case you haven't noticed… I'm not exactly the nice type but for the low, low price of a large Cherry Coke I can be persuaded to fake it. Ouch!"

Justin elbowed his sister in the side and her sarcastic grin turned to a full-blown scowl! "Stop extorting my girlfriend." He said digging out his wallet, selecting a twenty and handing it over to Miranda "For the tickets and the cherry coke."

"Uh… Thanks" Miranda said accepting the bill with an uncertain quirk of her lips. The thought crossed her mind to ask him to join her but he was already thoroughly distracted, rolling his eyes at his little sister who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll come with you." The voice came from across the aisle startling her. Miranda looked at the two Russo's who didn't even seem to have heard the voice, and then over at Riley. She'd never spent any time with the boy. They were in the same grade but Riley had failed so many classes they didn't have any together and she was pretty sure they hadn't spoken ten words to each other between the two of them. So it seemed a little strange that he wanted to go with her but then again maybe he was thirsty. Besides this would work out perfectly because when they came back all she had to do would be to switch places with Riley and she would be right next to Justin. Mission accomplished.

"Okay. Come on." She said waiting for him to walk around the aisle to meet her. She gave him a friendly smile as he approached her and they walked out of the dark theater but she felt uneasy. She could've sworn she saw an unpleasantly leering smirk on his face as he walked past her.

They came out of the darkness into a dimly lit hallway thirty paces away from the concession stand. Miranda smoothed her hair and sucked on her teeth nervously. Riley was staring at her his lips curled up on one side, an odd gleam in his eyes.

This went on for several seconds as they stood in line until Miranda couldn't take it any longer. Fed up she shouted, "What? What are you looking at?" drawing several interested gazes with the rude gesture.

Riley sneered. "I saw you. I didn't know you were that type of girl."

Miranda looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "W – what are you talking about?" She stuttered feeling very uncomfortable with the way Riley was acting

Riley stepped closer to the goth girl putting his arm around her waist, "You know exactly what I mean. You're just worried about what I'll think. Don't worry I won't judge. I saw you and Justin. I know what you two are doing. Personally, I think you're selling yourself short. A pretty girl like you could do a lot better than Justin Russo. For example, I myself wouldn't mind spending some time with you." He said in all the while his hand slowly inching from her side to her waist to her bottom.

Miranda stood there for a moment her mind buzzing, working hard to absorb and decipher exactly what it was that he was saying. What did it mean? None of it made any sense. His hand slid down cupping her butt, squeezing it, and indignation simmered through her blocking out the troubling thoughts. Smacking his hand off of her she shoved Riley's body away from hers before landing a hard slap on his left cheek. Turning away immediately she stomped off in the direction she had come from.

Her first few strides were long and fast but as she came closer to the planetarium her steps slowed considerably. Everything she had absorbed lingered through her brain, the pieces starting to fit together in various unexpected ways but every one of them left her with an unintelligible, unfinished puzzle. Something wasn't right. Something was missing and the gaps in the picture left her stomach churning and her forehead creased with consternation.

She reviewed the day's activities since she had arrived at the museum and found Alex and Justin. Then she thought about Riley's words and actions. It all snapped together. Justin had been cold to her all day. He went off with Alex and disappeared. She had waited in front of the IMAX theater for forty minutes impatient for him to return. To her disappointment only Alex had returned claiming she had no clue where Justin was. So, they had searched for him finding him fairly quickly in the planetarium. He pretty much ignored her again, focusing all his attention on Alex and Riley. Riley thought she had been with Justin doing God knows what but she hadn't been alone with him long enough to do anything worthy of even slight interest.

Justin and Alex were acting strange and there was only one solution but she really didn't want to believe it. What else could it be though? She had to face the truth… Justin had another girlfriend and Alex… Alex knew and was helping him cover it up.

He had never said they were exclusive. She just assumed. Justin really did not seem like the type of guy to want more than one girl, let alone being capable of juggling women. The correct thing for her to do would be to walk out of the place, go home, put Justin's number on ignore on her phone, and move on with her life but the irrational part of her pushed her to do something else. It told her she really had no proof. It told her that even if he was seeing someone else that didn't mean she couldn't get him back, couldn't win. It led her back into the darkened room that had slowly begun to fill with museum patrons and sat her down next to Justin Russo who didn't even notice she was back. She wouldn't give up. She was resolved. Justin would be hers.

**Author's Note: Sorry. No Jalex and no smut, but next chapter will be all sweet and mushy with a smut at the end. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	9. Hands on, Hands off

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel**

**A Learning Experience: Hands on, Hands off**

"Stop extorting my girlfriend."

The words hit her ears and her nose crinkled with this distaste. She repeated the words very quietly but mockingly and stuck out her tongue pretending to gag.

Justin's eyes shifted back and forth from Alex to Miranda and back to Alex again. It was ingrained within him to be polite but Alex was an excellent distraction and as always she won out when it came to getting his attention.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth and stop acting like a brat." he whispered, rolling his eyes at her childishness.

"Brat! You're the one that screwed me out of a free drink!" Alex complained.

"I paid for that drink, Alex. How is that not free?"

"Ehh…Whatever. Everyone knows your money is really my money. I would've gotten it eventually. Therefore you just deprived me of twenty dollars." she scoffed.

Justin's mouth dropped open, it took a few seconds for him to recover and snap out a sarcastic, "Oh, I'm so sorry I guess I'll just have to owe it to you."

"I guess you will dork face." She paused for a moment as Justin eyes shifted away from her a single brow lifting

"Well that's interesting." he mumbled as his eyes followed Riley and Miranda out the door.

"What?" Alex asked turning around to look as well.

"Riley and Miranda, you know I don't think I've ever seen him talk to her and now that he thinks he saw her with me he seems way to eager to be around her." he pointed out derisively.

Alex scoffed. "So what. He's probably just thirsty." she said, easily brushing off the accusation.

"Yeah, maybe he's just thirsty," Justin said sarcastically. "Or maybe he's just a pig."

Alex snickered. "What? So now you think Riley is trying to steal your precious girl friend? Miranda isn't exactly his type, too gloomy and intellectual."

Justin sighed. Bowing his head he rubbed his temples before looking back up at his sister. "Look Alex, I'm not worried about Miranda. I'm worried about you. Riley is not the type of guy you should be involved with. He's not good enough for you." he said softly, his eyes boring into hers.

Alex's eyes widened for a moment before turning hard. She frowned squinting at him speculatively. "What are you so worried about exactly? You think I'm too stupid to know what I want or what is best for me? I can take care of myself Justin, anyway we said we wouldn't interfere in each other's relationships." she reminded him.

Justin nearly growled, a deep scowl scrawled across his face. He was tired of this stupid game they were playing and those idiotic rules. "I don't care what we said, besides you broke one of our rules and I get to break one. This is it Alex. I don't want you seeing Riley." he said sternly.

Alex's face split into a mischievous smile and for just a moment he thought maybe she was glad he had said it and that was what she had been waiting for him to do all along.

"You know what Justin? You can tell me what to do whenever you want. Hell you've always told me what to do but the thing is, I never have listened very well. So you know what I'll do? Since this is your cheat, I'll actually pay attention, doesn't mean I'll do what you say but I'll listen" Alex said it as if she were giving him the greatest gift ever.

"But leave it to you to turn something that could have actually been fun into a lecture." she mumbled under her breath.

Justin still heard though. "You didn't really give me any choice, you never do… Alex," he said quietly, his eyes scorching into hers, effortlessly holding her gaze. "you're wasting your time on him. He's shallow and stupid and yeah I know you like to pretend that you are too, but you're not. You're so much more, Alex and that is something that Riley is completely incapable of ever realizing. He'll never really see you. He'd throw you away in an instant for someone easier, cheaper, or faster."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but found no words. What did she really say to counter his argument when he kept telling her how special she was.

Justin reached out brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. His knuckles brushing over her velvety cheek in a subtle caress. "And what I absolutely don't get, what drives me crazy is that I think you already know that. Don't sell yourself short. You deserve so much, someone who'll love you, appreciate you, value you over everyone and everything else… I don't even think that you actually like Riley, do you?"

Alex's mouth dropped open and she struggled to come up with something to say. Something to validate her actions. "Um… I – I –…" She drew blank as his eyes continued to bore into her questioningly.

"Why are you even with him?" he asked, the frustration in his voice evident.

"Justin… I… The truth is, the only reason I'm –" Alex broke off what she was saying, her eyes darting behind Justin at the sound of a muffled sneeze "Oh… You're back…" She didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed. "And you didn't bring back my drink…"

Justin stiffened at the announcement slowly turning to face Miranda. Eying her questioningly

Miranda flushed awkwardly. She had completely forgotten about the drinks and become absorbed in the tail end of their conversation. How could Justin say those things to his sister while he was hypocritically juggling two girls.

"The drink fountain was broken" she quickly made up the excuse, hoping the lie was convincing enough. She didn't want to have to explain what actually happened because then she would have to tell them Riley had hit on her and why and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted Justin to know she knew he was seeing someone else.

"Okay…" Alex said drawing out the words as if to say she didn't entirely believe her "and where is Riley?"

Miranda could feel the blood rushing up to her face even more and was glad of the darkness. Unfortunately for her she sucked at lying. She sat for a full 15 seconds with her mouth hanging open before she managed to mutter out. "… I don't know." Which was kind of true since she was hoping after his disgraceful behavior he had the good sense to not come back.

Justin and Alex both gave her odd looks and then there was silence for the most part. There was the soft cadence of footsteps shuffling into the theater, the murmuring of strangers voices, and the subtle change of music from twinkling to bolder notes but the Russo's conversation had been struck dead by her appearance and neither of them seemed inclined to speak to her. Just as Miranda felt the need to open her mouth and say something, anything, Riley appeared at Alex's side a large drink cup in each hand. Her mouth snapped shut and she turned away doing her best to ignore the situation. Suddenly finding her armrest the most fascinating thing in the world.

Riley smiled charmingly as he handed over Alex's drink, "Cherry Coke, right?"

Alex took it in her hands, taking a long sip from the straw, seeming all too pleased. "Yeah, but I thought the fountain was broken."

"What? No." Riley said as he sat down..

Catching sight of the left side of his face, Alex narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What happened to your face?"

Riley looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Shrugging his shoulders, he went with the best defense of all lying men. Denial. "What are you talking about, babe?" he said cluelessly.

Alex frowned. "The side of your face. It's all red." She said poking the most inflamed looking part.

Riley did his best to stifle a wince and gave her a strained grin. "It must be a trick of the light then. I don't feel a thing." He added giving the stingy flesh a pat of his own.

Justin glanced over at Miranda who was engrossed in peeling the cracked vinyl off of her armrest and back to Riley scrutinizing them both. If he was right in thinking she had smacked him, he could only wonder why she specifically lied to cover it up because the drink fountain obviously wasn't broken.

"Really, because It looks like you got slapped in the face." Justin said nonchalantly "but then maybe you're just so used to it by now you don't feel the pain anymore?"

Riley chuckled harshly, "Don't be ridiculous dude, it's just the light."

Justin was sorely tempted to pull out his keys and use the little mini flashlight to shine on Riley's red lying face but he didn't. It seemed a little bit childish and immature and while he wasn't above being childish or immature at times they were all quickly distracted when the show abruptly stared.

The music changed once again, becoming faster and more energetic. The lights dimmed impossibly lower and he could barely make out the outline of his sister sitting beside him. Little beams of light and color flashed above them with movement and a melodic voice seemed to float all around them.

"In the beginning God created the earth and the heavens and it was good." The disembodied voice proclaimed. "We've all heard this statement at some point in our lives. An extremely vague and questionable answer to the existence of everything in our very complex universe."

The lights and the colors dimmed to inky blackness and Justin felt something brushing against his right shoulder.

"A better way to start off our story would be to say that in the beginning there was nothing."

Justin turned squinting to make out the shapes before him.

"No stars, no planets, no sun."

He found his face heating with irritation to find that the thing that had brushed his shoulder had been Riley's arm snaking around Alex's shoulder. He felt an unreasonable possessiveness towards her and he didn't want to have to watch someone trying to feel her up right beside him. So he grabbed the arm curling around his sister, stretched it out, and slammed the raised armrest down on it with brutal force, smirking at the retreating appendage and pained groan that followed.

"And then from out of nowhere came one tiny singularity so minute that it couldn't possibly be of any relevance."

The uncommon sense of possessiveness running through his system must've been affecting him more than he realized. He found his hand on her knee with no thought to the matter. His hand acted on its own accord. It didn't matter that they were in public, that they were sitting between his girlfriend and her boyfriend, that they could easily be easily caught if the lights went on or someone stared at them really hard, because on some instinctual level he wanted her to know she was his. It was Justin and Alex, not Justin and Miranda, not Alex and Riley, even if he couldn't say it to her out loud.

His hand settled on the cool exterior of her leggings and as his warm palm began to slide up her thigh he mumbled the words under his breath. "Go through mow through."

Alex shivered as Justin's hand skimmed up her leg, melding through fabric to touch skin . His fingers tickled the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh and her breath caught, her legs involuntarily clenching together in surprised response.

She thought about what was happening. Where they were, who they were with for about a split second before relaxing her thighs and letting them fall back open. She wasn't the type to think much about repercussions, she wasn't about to start now. Grabbing his hand she placed It directly between her thighs so that his palm cupped her panty clad sex and arched her hips against him slightly in encouragement.

Justin mumbled the words one more time and his hand moved through the thin cotton barrier instantly. His fingers brushed over the folds of her sex experimentally, petting the soft outer lips before inspecting the damp slit. His fingers circled the increasingly wet opening before moving upward to play with her tiny little button of the a clit.

"Except that it was relevant because the singularity despite Its unremarkable exterior appearance was filled with so much heat and pressure…"

First he took it between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed it causing Alex to jump slightly and grab his wrist tightly, taking her reaction into account he gentled his touch, lightly rubbing the sensitive bud with the pad of his thumb.

She relaxed tilting her hips forward a bit and just let the sweetly aching sensations float through her. Eventually he found just the right amount of pressure to tantalize her senses and she turned her head towards him to paint out her frustrations directly into his ear.

Justin gulped back the lump in his throat and tried to keep his breath even. He was the one teasing his sister, not the other way around but her hot breath on his neck and the wet feel of her in his hand as he blindly explored was definitely affecting him. His dick was hard, tenting the front of his pants and he briefly wondered what he would do when the lights went up again, but he chose not to think about that right now, instead focusing on the present, particularly his right hand.

His thumb stayed over her clit, massaging lightly while the others digits traveled lower. One finger pressed into her slowly, her tight body only resisting slightly to the intrusion, slowly pulling out then steadily pushing back into her until she pressed back against him desperately..

"But it eventually couldn't hold itself any longer. Expanding, cooling, creating our world and the infinite reaches of space."

She mewled softly enjoying the feeling, wanting to rock her hips harder, moan louder but holding back. She rocked herself gently against her brother's hand until she came with a slight whimper. She ached to kiss his lips, crawl into his lap, and have him hold her but she knew it was unacceptable… Didn't make it suck any less. Looking up at him she was surprised when his hand tensed and quickly pulled away from her.

Justin felt his sister's pussy tighten and his hand stilled, his finger still inside her feeling each rhythmic squeeze as her orgasm played out. Feeling her while she was coming left his entire body extremely over heated. His balls were aching and their wasn't anything he could do about except sit there and suffer. He felt a hand on his knee and he leaned back closing his eyes expecting at any second for the hand to sink through the fabric of his pants but it didn't. It moved up this thigh and squeezed his leg before he realized the hand was on his left leg. Alex was sitting to his right. Yanking his hand out of his sister's pants quickly, he looked down at his lap. Miranda's hand rubbed up and down his thigh slowly and he froze. Should he shove it away? Should he just sit there and hope her hand never wandered over to his crotch? Maybe he should just get up, get up and leave. Miranda's hand swerved slightly . He started to stand up but dropped back down as a barrage of icy cold liquid rained down on his crotch followed by a paper cup.

"Oops…" Alex said shooting a big fake smile at Miranda as she helped a shrieking Justin stand up. She looked pointedly at Miranda's hand that was currently shaking off cherry coke. "Oh did I get some on you too, Miranda? You should really watch where you put your hands…" shoving past the girl she pushed Justin ahead of her, down the row, up the aisle, and out the door.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sleepy right now but I wanted to get this posted. Hope there aren't too many error on account of my tiredness. I proofread it twice but I can never get any of my chapters error free... or at least the errors I would recognize. I don't know if the go through mow through spell would work that way, in the show they could throw that football through lamps but not through a soup pot(who know how that works), soooo... in my story the spell works whichever way I want!**** Hope you like the chapter! Have a great weekend!  
**


	10. Spying for Dummies (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing!  
**

**A Learning Experience: Spying for Dummies (part one)**

Justin peeked around the corner, pressing himself against the wall in an effort to look inconspicuous but it wasn't working for more than one reason. It wasn't midnight, he wasn't in a ninja movie, and students were constantly walking by giving him weird looks, but those things didn't really matter as long as Alex didn't see him spying on her.

At the beginning of the day he had just went through his normal daily routines, his eyes automatically wandering over to her whenever she was in his presence. Then by about midday he found himself going out of his way to see her. He didn't go up to her, talk to her, make eye contact with her. He just watched her as subtly as he could. Now the school day was almost over and he was feeling a little desperate so he was reduced to this ridiculous behavior. He couldn't help it. He had to know.

She had never told him. Yesterday when he confronted her about Riley and tried to convince her to break up with him their conversation had been interrupted by Miranda. Alex had just been about to tell him something and he had felt that it was going to be something big but then Miranda had shown up and that had been the end of the subject. Was she going to break up with Riley or not? The question echoed through his brain getting louder and louder, whittling away at his self control until he reached this point. Spying on her like a total creep. He couldn't stop though, not on the chance that Riley might come by. Once he could see them, discern if they were together or not, he would be able to lay his obsession to rest.

Alex was at her locker with Harper who was enthusiastically showing off her latest outfit, an ocean themed dress complete with starfish hat. She twirled swinging the tentacles around on her octopus skirt. Alex jumped back to avoid getting hit, falling directly into the approaching arms of Riley.

Justin's fists clenched and his gut knotted as he watched the other boy pull Alex back into his arms. She looked a bit confused at first , then she turned around to see who was holding her. He couldn't see the reaction on her face but she stepped away from him causing the arms holding her to unwind. They talked for a minute but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He could only see Riley's stupid face. Alex leaned up against the lockers negligently while Harper shifted around on her feet like she was feeling uncomfortable… Alex turned, chuckling slightly at Harper and waved to the girl, who immediately ran straight to the bathroom… or maybe she just needed to go to the bathroom.

With Harper out of the way Riley went on the offensive, stepping forward he placed his arms on either side of Alex's shoulders, trapping her between his body and the metal of the lockers, not leaving much space between them. Justin growled as the boy leaned forward. He knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but he found he had no control of his head, body, or heart. As Riley moved towards Alex, Justin's heart pounded painfully and his muscles tensed as his brain sent messages to the rest of him to get ready because they were about to rocket around the corner and knock the crap out of that curly haired bastard. He bolted around turn teeth gnashed, ready to make a complete and utter fool of himself only to stop in his tracks.

He wasn't kissing her. He was whispering something in her ear and she wasn't looking too pleased with him. Before he could decide if he should intervene Alex had already become fed up with Riley's attentions and shoved him away. Turning away from the boy and towards him.

"Uh, hi Justin. What are you doing here?" her face flushed with irritation in that embarrassed 'I can't believe he is my brother' expression which was fairly common on her.

He stared at her, the guilt of being caught freezing him in place. It took about thirty seconds too long but he managed to pull on a very unconvincing casual look, as he rushed over to a locker that wasn't his and tried to open it. The effect was pointless. She knew that wasn't his locker. She had set up numerous pranks and booby traps at his actual locker in the past, but he could only hope she would buy it anyway.

"Just getting something from my locker." He fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before focusing on it in supreme concentration. He mumbled an incantation causing the lock fall off and the door to swing open slightly.

"Yeah?" Alex eyes lit up with amused anticipation.

"Yeah." he sighed with relief reaching his arm into the random locker he grabbed the first object to connect with his hand. "I forgot my-"

"Your bra "Alex giggled.

"Yeah my br- Aah! Oh gah!" Justin pulled the bright red and blue polka dotted contraption towards his chest before finally realizing what he held in his hand and threw it onto the ground stuttering as his face flashed red. Settled on the floor it looked like two gaudy little circus tents.

Alex grinned, stepping forward he swiped up the fallen undergarment holding it to her brother's chest. She studied him for a few seconds then leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "Sexy but I'm not sure it is your color. I don't know if you can pull off the clown hooker look."

She couldn't have possibly flustered him more, her lips brushed his ear, her hands on his chest, and that naughty unrepentant look spread across her face.

"Alex?" he heard the voice calling her and his mind caught up with his body, stepping away from Alex while simultaneously snatching the bra away from her.

He felt some satisfaction at seeing Alex grimace at Riley's interruption and the uncertainly and apprehension in his rival's face.

"What are you two talking about?" Riley questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just helping Justina with her new training bra" Alex smiled cheekily.

Justin glared at his little sister as Riley chucked at her barb. He flung the clown bra at her head but she easily side stepped it letting it float back to the ground. Riley seemed to visibly relax and that irritated Justin even more.

The boy stepped forward putting his arm around Alex's shoulder, beaming at her with his most charming smile. "So I have basketball practice! You should come and watch. Be my own personal cheering squad." He grabbed her arm leading her away as if there could be no other answer than yes.

Justin watched speechless as they walked away together. He had his answer then. She hadn't resisted for one second, just went off with him docilely. His eyes lowered to the ground, disappointment welling up inside of him. He should have known. Alex wasn't going to dump Riley and no matter what happened between them he would always be the embarrassingly dorky older brother that she always cracked on.

Snapping his eyes back up with determination he resolved to at the very least not let her continue dating that dick without letting her know what the guy was really like. He followed the path they had just taken deciding he would confront her now, but just as he rounded the corner a soft body collided with his.

He knew it was her even before he looked. Her scent, the feel of her body, the essence of her had become something he could never mistake for anyone else. "What are you doing here." he said softly, hope and bitterness fighting for dominance inside of him. "Shouldn't you be in the gym cheering for octopus head?"

"If I ever become a one person cheering squad why don't you just bash my head in with a brick and put me out of my misery!"Alex snorted.

He heart lighted at her reply and a small smile crossed his face as he imagined her in a cheer squad uniform bouncing around ecstatically. Shaking himself to get the image out of his head he filed it away for later use. He wanted to know everything, wanted to ask a million questions but they all left his mind as she slipped her right hand into his left. That was all he really needed to feel complete. Her hand in his.

"Come on dork!" she grunted nonchalantly, dragging him in the opposite direction as the gymnasium. "You got to help me with my science paper. Now, where is the library?"


	11. Spying for Dummies (part 2)

**A Learning Experience: Spying for Dummies (part two)**

Alex was a lot sharper than people took her to be. She was especially smarter than her brother Justin thought. It didn't bother her that much really. It actually made it that much easier to take advantage of him.

She knew he had been watching her all day, knew that he was following her right now. It didn't particularly help him that recently she had developed a sixth sense where he was concerned. Whenever his eyes were on her she just felt hot. He'd distracted her so much that she hadn't even noticed Riley sneaking up on her.

It was hard to mask her annoyance at his appearance. She had once found his obnoxiously cocky attitude desirable, but she saw him for what he really was now. A boy in love... with himself.

She wasn't really dating him and she had no intention of taking him back. She never had and she was getting tired of stringing him along. At first it had just been a little payback, letting him suffer for how he had treated her, then it had shifted into part of one of her devious plots. She was using him to make Justin jealous.

Ever since that first kiss with Justin she'd known that she had absolutely no interest in Riley, whatsoever, because seriously if a guy couldn't give you more tingles than your own brother who were you kidding? There was nothing there.

The chemistry between her and Justin, on the other hand, could not be ignored. The electricity between them was palpable and, unlike with any other boy, she knew she loved him. It wasn't infatuation, it wasn't a passing fancy, it wasn't a summer fling. She loved him and she knew he loved her back.

The thing was, most people didn't know, Justin was kind of dumb in certain ways. He couldn't look at their situation and realize the obvious conclusion. Society be damned, they were meant to be together.

She'd seen his freaked out reaction after their first kiss. It had taken her almost two days to plot out her strategy. Then she had confronted him claiming they could help each other practice a physical relationship and it would be just that, practice. She knew the idea was ridiculous but she also knew he would at least try to believe her, because he wanted to believe. It was as simple as that.

It was perfect really he and Miranda were just like her and Riley. There was nothing there, which was evident by the awkwardness of them trying to be together. So, by pushing him towards Miranda she was forcing him to realize that she wasn't what he really wanted and by acting as if she had taken Riley back she was forcing him to realize what he really wanted. What he really wanted he already had, his little sister Alex. Only it was taking a lot longer than she had planned for him to figure it out and she was growing anxious and tired of the deception. Would he ever accept it or was she just deluding herself? She wanted to march over to Justin, grab him, shake him, and shout. 'Break up with her already! You're mine now!' then throw him down on the ground and as Justin might say 'consummate their love'. That would never work though, it would probably set him into a panic, as always she had to trick him into doing her bidding.

So right now she was trying to do her best to remain neutral and not let her true feelings come through. She didn't even really know why Riley was still perusing her. She hadn't given him the slightest bit of encouragement although she hadn't discouraged him either. She had even kind of hoped he would be going after Miranda after the deception she had pulled off yesterday, but then at Miranda's reaction to whatever it is Riley had done she felt a little guilty at sicking the douche bag on the poor girl.

Alex turned looking up at Riley with disinterest. "Oh, hey." she glanced past him, thinking about walking off as if he didn't exist, but then Justin would see. Sighing she resigned herself to the situation hoping the opportunity to ditch Riley would come soon and not look too suspicious.

"Hey doll, I wanted to talk to you." he smiled at Alex before looking off to the side pointedly.

"Yeah, Whatever." Alex montoned, glancing off to her side to see Harper waddling around uncomfortably beside her. She grinned seeing a perfect excuse to get out of there.

"I wanted to talk about us. I meant there is an us right? I just thought we could make it official again."

Alex frowned. She didn't want to do this anymore but she also didn't want it to end while she knew her brother was watching. "Look I don't think this the best time to talk about this. I think Harper might be about to wet her ocean theme dress." Turning to look at Harper she laughed at the girl. "I'm coming!" she called out, wondering if Harper really had to go or was just helping her out of an awkward situation. When Harper ran out of sight Alex had her answer. She moved to follow her best friend but was quickly blocked in by her ex's body.

"So, there is an us to talk about." He moved in pressing his her up against the lockers.

Alex barely restrained the urge to knee him in the balls. She felt his breath on her neck and it sent chills of disgust coursing through her body as he spoke.

"I've been thinking about us all day, and here is the proof." he pushed his lower body into her and Alex's eyes widened when she realized something was poking her in the belly. Her stomach churned and she shoved him away as quickly and forcefully as she could.

He grinned at her reaction moving in closer. "Come on baby..."

She greatly regretted the fact that kicking him in the nads would totally ruin her plans. Instead she feigned surprise and called out Justin's name as if she hadn't realized he had been there the entire time.

Riley immediately backed off looking a little bit panicked. She only wished she could laugh in his face like she wanted. She stepped forward leaving him behind her as she took in Justin's adorable deer caught in the headlights look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, focusing on her brother and ignoring the boy behind her. He almost seemed scared of Justin. Maybe he would slip away if she pretended he wasn't there.

"Just getting something out of my locker."

"Yeah?"Alex shoved down a snicker. He was bluffing. Not only did she know for a fact that was not his locker, she knew whose locker it was. Harper's. She waited patiently, as he muttered a spell to break the lock knowing the pay off would be hilarious. There was no telling what he would find in Harper's locker and she was actually surprised at was she saw. She hadn't know Harper was making her own underwear, too.

"Yeah, I forgot my-"

"Your bra?"

His reaction to the hideous object in his hands was just too funny. She watched him stutter and couldn't help teasing him, but her teasing had somewhat changed. She didn't just want to make him mad or embarrassed. She came forward so their bodies were so close they almost touched. When she held the bra up against him she deliberately moved her hands over his hard chest. When she spoke she brushed her lips tenderly against his ear lobe. She even forgot that they weren't completely alone.

"Alex?"

Ugh, Riley! She rolled her eyes quickly before she moved to acknowledge the interloper.

"What are you two talking about?" The sound of his voice suggested he might not be as stupid as he seemed.

She threw out a barb about Justin to throw Riley off just in case he was on to them. The anger and hurt in Justin's eyes didn't go unnoticed but it appeared to appease Riley as he went back to his regular dopey over confident self.

Putting his arm around her he mentioned something about her going to his basketball practice. She didn't want to watch him play, she didn't want to cheer him on, and she definitely didn't want to leave Justin behind looking like a wounded puppy but she let Riley lead her away until they had a little privacy.

They were in the entrance to the gym and this was about as private as it was going to get, yanking her self away from Riley she turned to go, planning to head back to Justin.

"Alex?" he questioned reaching out to grab her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." she said calmly pulling her arm away from him.

"What? Why?"

Alex sighed. This had to end. It had already gone on too long. "Riley, this isn't going to work."

His eyes watered slightly at the prospect of actually being dumped. "What do you mean? You said you would give me another chance."

He looked upset and she did feel bad but she knew he really wasn't sad about losing her. He just didn't want to lose. "I said I might give you another chance. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Riley's face turned red with frustration and he shot out an accusation. "This is about that guy you've been hooking up with!"

"What?" Alex cried out in panic. Had he seen her with Justin. Then she tried to cover it up. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to that weird friend of yours. Right after we broke up you hooked up with some other guy!" He was angry now and he didn't hide it.

Relief washed over Alex. He didn't know anything. "Fine, there is someone else. Someone I'd much rather be with that you." she snapped.

The blow to his ego was too much. "You fucking slut!" he said it loud and every one in the gym who had previously been ignoring them turned to look.

Alex was humiliated. She thought about m_creary time reary_ but she so didn't want to relive this moment. Instead she settled for _gialsday timesday_. Propped up on one foot it was hard to land a good punch on Riley's face and it was even harder to pull his pants and underwear down but she managed it the best she could. She even had a smile on her face as she hopped down the hall. She wished she could see the look on his face when time unfroze but it was probably best she wasn't there, besides she was sure she would hear about it. Hey maybe someone would even catch some of it on their cell phone!

* * *

Miranda had been keeping an eye on Justin all day and he was definitely acting strange. She had expected some difficulty in remaining unseen as she spied on her boyfriend but there really hadn't been any problems at all. He was so distracted he never once noticed her discretely tailing him.

He was completely absorbed in following his little sister around, which honestly was not what she had been expecting of a guy who was cheating, but she continued to watch nonetheless. So she watched and waited and she watched some more until she finally hit pay dirt.

She saw Justin pulling a bra out of his locker, a really ugly bra but it was still a bra. He had a brief conversation with his sister before throwing the brassiere to the floor. A few minutes later they were gone. First Alex leaving with her slimy boyfriend then Justin following behind them a little while later. That is when she swooped in. She rushed into the hall scooping up the evidence hoping for some clue to the owner. She studied every inch of the fabric but found nothing, feeling dejected and defeated she turned to throw the useless clue into the nearest trash can.

"Hey!" a sharp voice squeaked indignantly.

Miranda jerked her head around to the angry sound only to find a weird girl in an Ursula the sea hag-esque dress glaring at her.

Harper had been rushing back from the bathroom. She hadn't wanted to leave Alex alone with Riley. Her best friend had been acting strangely lately and she was afraid Alex's relationship with Riley was moving too fast. Riley was okay to go on a few dates with but he wasn't really serious boyfriend material. She suspected they were getting too physical and if that were true Alex could get hurt. She'd thought Alex had been right behind her but apparently not. So she was going to do the good best friend thing and butt into Alex's personal business.

Alex was gone though. Instead she found one of her least favorite people with one of her more private creations. It wasn't bad enough that the girl had Justin, she also had to break into her locker and steal her things? Why?

"How did you get my bra? And what do you think you are doing with it?" Harper spat with more attitude than she thought she possessed.

Miranda's mouth dropped open as the impossible notion struck her brain. Justin hadn't been following Alex, he had been following this girl. He was cheating on her with his sister's crazy friend.

**Author's Note: Okay I hope this doesn't ruin the story for everyone but this has always been my plan. I was going to reveal at the end that Alex had been scheming to get Justin all along but was just too insecure to admit her feelings to him. That's why a lot of times I've avoided her point of view and been vague about her feelings. I decided to just come out with it though. I think it may have stunted the story some . I wish i hadn't kept it a secret this long because I'm worried about it seeming like a half-assed plot twist. Next chapter should have some smut. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
